


Living Life In The Zones [MCR Danger Days Fic]

by novarami19



Series: The Warriors Of Youth [1]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), My Chemical Romance, The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 08:27:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 28
Words: 21,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20690495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novarami19/pseuds/novarami19
Summary: In 2012, Lydia Fayris and Danny Evans escaped the fires in Atlanta after a friend of Lydia's made contact with her. She then decides to search for him in California, which he mentioned was a safe haven.Arriving, they make the decision to stay in a newly built, safe haven called Battery City.But what happens when Better Living Industries' true intentions are found out?And what happens after a run-in with the Fabulous Killjoys makes a certain Kobra remember his past?••• Book 1 in the Warriors of Youth Series •••I do NOT own My Chemical Romance, or any of the media. I only own the storyline and Lydia/Lucky, Danny/Moonlight. The Killjoy names of Moonlight, Monster Queen, Red Cocoa, and Electrostatic Siren are of people I know.





	1. Where We Came From...

**DISCLAIMER: this is my very first fic, written in April 2015 by a 8th Grade version of me.**

**••**••**••**••**  
**\-----2012-----**  
**Lydia's POV**

I was running. From what?

_Fire_.

There was screaming. Lots of it.

Atlanta, my home, was burning to the ground which reminded me of something I'd learned about in my history class. From the Civil War, I think...

The phone call I got from a friend earlier replayed in my mind. He told me to go to California and find him there; I hoped for more details but the line was cut off.

I looked around frantically and found a still together car, abandoned with the key still in the ignition. I took it and drove.

That is, until I saw one of my closest friends, Daniel, struggling to get up from a piece of rubble he was trapped under.

I stopped the car and got out. I approached to help him, which was when he noticed me.

"Lyd, is that you?" He looked defeated and confused. I managed to pull him out.

"Yeah. Now, hurry up and follow me. We need to leave."

He asked no questions and got into the car, resuming my journey...

\-----**About A Week Later...**\------

We were driving aimlessly on a desert road when I drove past a sign half buried in the sandy ground that said:

**Welcome to California**

Well, in actuality, it read:

'Wecom o Caifo' , cause it was burnt, twisted by the heat of the fires and covered in ash.

I couldn't believe my eyes, I thought he was right when he said that California would be spared, but destruction was everywhere, though not as bad as back home.

I kept driving for a few hours or so until I saw a giant city with white buildings everywhere that looked untouched. It even had a wall surrounding it with a tunnel connected.

It looked, _safe_?

"What is this place?" asked Danny looking at the city in awe.

"I don't know, but there's no way I'm going to waste an opportunity to not die out here."

I drove into the unknown place.

When I got to the entrance the car became surrounded by men in white clothing, a black bulletproof vest, and a mask over their faces depicting a smiley face with a black line under it.

One of them came over to the driver side, and I rolled down the window.

"State your name and business," it said.

I looked at Danny and shrugged. I turned back to the masked person.

"Umm, my name is Lydia and this is my friend Danny and we're looking for a place to stay."

"Are you Killjoys?"

I was surprised because I didn't know what it was talking about.

"I don't know what you're talking about... Are they bad guys or something?"

"Worse, they're a group of dangerous terrorists out to destroy the very organization that managed to protect the city."

Danny's eyes widened and he spoke up, "Well, we aren't these 'Killjoys' of which you speak, we just need shelter. You see, we managed to escape the fires in Atlanta about a week ago and we haven't had a decent home since."

He turned to the other masked figures, and one came up to the masked man with two little bottles. He gave the bottles to us and said, "These will help heal your wounds but you will need to take 2 a day."

I was a little suspicious at first but gave in to the idea. "O-okay."

He also gave us a small card, "Your identification codes are D-1307 **_(me)_** and S-2619 **_(Danny)_**, your housing unit is C16-480. Welcome to Battery City."

He began to walk away and the ones surrounding our car did the same.

So we went inside and minded our own business.

And neither of us happened to notice the small battle going on behind us or sounds of ray guns going off...

____________________________  
**[A/N] 06.20.19 : I'm finally getting around to rewriting LLITZ's chapters. Nothing's changing btw, just doing some grammar clean up, using more descriptive language and other stuff cause you know, one's middle school self can't be given so much power to be able to write a fic with perfect grammar, diction, etc (unless they have a gift for it which is an exception). So yeah, excuse the mess.**


	2. Epiphany Part I: Through Mistake

**\-----2018-----**   
**Lydia's POV (cont'd)**

_Bland..._

It's all I feel. I feel like there's something missing.

_Feel._

_Feeling._

_EMOTION._

**love...**

I then get a sharp pain in my head. It came out of no where.

** _Pain._ **

Just as the pain came, it left.

My medicine... where is it?

I could have sworn that I put it on my nightstand. I started to look for it in every nook and cranny in the house, hours passed and nothing.

I got sleepy and decided to go to bed.

Oh well, one day without the pill wouldn't hurt anyone.

Could it?

**\-----The Next Day-----**

I woke up, smiling. I felt... _better_?

No.

** _Relieved..._ **

I don't know why. Then I remembered, the pill, the emptiness I felt, the pill was controlling me for the past 6 fucking years!

I felt sick.

Danny!

I went to wake Danny up and saw he was asleep. I took it as a chance to take his "Pills" away. Just as I was looking for them, I saw something in his hand. As I got closer, I saw that it was a registration form for becoming an exterminator. More specifically, work for BL/ind's S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W Unit. Then I noticed the smiley face logo. It was the same one on the guards' masks when we first got here, it was also on the "medicine" bottles given to Danny and me, and when I looked outside it was on every bus, car (except ours), bike, newspaper, trash can, container of food, you name it.

How am I just noticing this?

I nearly stumbled when I heard a knock on the door. I put on my best "dead look in her eyes" face and went downstairs to answer the door. When I opened it, I saw a bald-headed man in a gray suit with ruffles flanked by two guys in all-white suits and wearing vampire masks.

"Good morning Miss, sorry to disturb you, but have you seen any of these men?"

He then showed me a wanted poster displaying 4 men: one with long, black hair; one with curly, afro-y hair; another with blond hair; and finally, one with red hair.

"Sorry sir, I haven't seen any of them, but I'll keep a lookout for them."

He smiled, "Thank you, sorry for wasting your time."

I gave him a nod and closed the door. "Whew, that was close." I picked up my jacket off the floor and my "medicine" bottle fell out of the pocket. I grabbed it in anger and ran to the kitchen. I grabbed a bunch of stuff like chocolate syrup, mustard, ketchup, milk and jello mix and took them to the table.

I grabbed a hammer and crushed all of the pills in a bowl till they were nothing but powder. I then started mixing it with the other stuff so no one could detect it.

When I was done, it looked like vomit. I put it into a plastic bag and left it out and resumed looking for Danny's pills. When I went upstairs, I saw that he was awake and ready to leave, probably to turn in the form. I stopped him and pinned his shoulders to the wall.

He frowned, "What's the big idea, Lydia? Let me go!"

I didn't want to do it but I grabbed a bat that was in his room and within reach, and knocked him out cold...


	3. Epiphany Part II: Through Truth

**Danny's POV**

Lydia knocked me out. Why did she do it? Is the pill not working for her?

I need to tell my superiors, they'll find a way to cure Lydia of her..._emotions._

I hated that word, _emotions. _Useless "feelings" in your head.

Then, she appeared in front of me. It was a younger version of her.

"Danny! Forget the pill and let's get out of here!"

I saw her eyes filled with life and individuality.

"Stop it Lydia. You need help. Only Better Living Industries can give you a better life. Take the pill and all your worries will go away."

She looked at me, disgust in her features. "I don't even know you anymore," she said, disappearing.

Then, a younger version of me appeared. "Why?" He asked.

"You know when you'd fall or something bad happened, you'd cry?" He nodded. " I don't experience these feelings anymore, no more bonds. I'm free."

" I hope I never become you." He also disappeared.

Then, a reflection of me appeared. I stepped closer; I saw my eyes had changed color from the deep brown I've always had to a light grey and had a dead look to them. I felt alive, but my eyes disagreed. Then, the reflection became a "vision",

It was of me, but I was wearing a S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W uniform. It was of my group along with some Draculoids about to storm an abandoned Diner in the desert. I gave the order and we went in.

I was expecting to find nothing, but I found a group of people in colorful clothing trying to defend themselves. The image changed and I saw myself getting ready to shoot a girl with long dark brown hair with green and purple streaks in it. She had bandages on her right arm and left wrist, she also wore a mask. Her eyes pleaded for mercy while on the verge of tears.

I shot her between the eyes, causing a tear to fall out. I went over to her and lifted the mask.

_Lydia..._

I had just murdered my best friend...

The reflection disappeared and I was left in tears. I'd never do such a thing to my best friend. I cried and cried, then I realized, Lydia was right. She needs my help, I cannot let her down. A bright light shown, blinding me. When the light disappeared, I was met with Lydia's brown eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." Tears were falling down my cheeks, I didn't mind. Not now, and not ever again...

She untied my hands and feet and hugged me. When we broke apart I asked, "When are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow."

"Where are we going?"

"Anywhere but Battery City." She then handed me a bag with a mixture in it. "Your medicine, now easily disposable." I laughed.

Tomorrow was going to be either a long day,

or our last...


	4. Enemy of Our Enemy

**Danny's POV (con't)**

I woke up very nervous. My hands were shaking and I was a little sweaty. Today's the day...

Lydia has a plan to get us out of here, and honestly, it's kind of confusing. She says we'll be long gone by tomorrow morning.

Oh well, better start getting ready. I grab my only hot weather clothes ( 4 shorts, 5 capris, 3 t-shirts, 4 short sleeve shirts, and 3 vests) and head to Lyd's room.

When I enter, I see a rainbow of different prints, colors, patterns, etc.

"Sorry for the mess," says Lyd who is wearing a red short sleeve shirt, denim shorts and a leopard print scarf (ugh!).  
"It's okay. Um, Lyd, what the hell are you wearing?"

She looks at her outfit. "I honestly have no idea. I was just experimenting with my clothes. Ya know, see what looks decent enough for the desert."

I smiled. "I have an idea. You help me, I help you, okay?"

"Okay"

\---_insert fashion montage here_\---

Lydia ended up with a short sleeve, blue-green shirt with the number 13 on both sleeves with black trimming; a thin, magenta leather vest with a black stripe on each side with a hood; camo pants (cause they're cool); black, fingerless, leather, biker gloves and tan combat boots.

I ended up with a grey t-shirt with the sleeves ripped off with a denim vest over it, and khaki capris. Since I couldn't decide between tennis shoes and combat boots, I picked both.

"Oh my gosh! I love it so much!" Said Lydia as she gave me a hug.

"Me too Lyd."

Now that we have _that_ out of the way, we start to pack the important stuff.

While Lydia packs the food, I grab two small duffle bags and throw in some comic books, hair stuff, toothbrushes and paste, four small plush throws, and two small pillows. I also throw in a small wooden box that Lydia brought with her the day we escaped the fires and stuck it between the blankets, and finally a pocket watch necklace that I had engraved with Lydia's name and a four leaf clover.

In all honesty, I don't really believe in God, which is weird, cause I _do_ believe in luck. Lydia is the complete opposite, which I find funny for some reason.

Anyways, I grab the other duffle bag and stuff two pair of pajamas each, and an extra change of clothes in it. Lastly, I put in a small tarp in case it rains and we have no shelter. I finish packing and grab the two bags and head downstairs.

"Ready?" asks Lydia from the kitchen.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

She grabs the small backpacks and comes into the living room.

"Hey Danny, just asking, there _are_ bars in Battery City right?"

I think for a second, "Yea... why?"

"Wanna get 'drunk'?" She actually used air quotes.

"O-okay"

"Let's not waste any time then, let's go!" She grabbed the stuff and we left our house for the last time.

**~~~~A few hours later~~~~**

We stumbled a little bit walking out the door. We stayed for about 4-ish hours. I actually got so bored that I decided to buy a few drinks, 2 to be exact. Lydia just got one beer because she didn't want to "ruin the plan" which was to pretend to be drunk so we could dispose of the mixture that contained our pills and walk through the back alleys which is where we hid our stuff behind a dumpster, which was surprisingly clean.

I actually kinda felt nauseous...

I grabbed Lydia's hand and steered her toward the nearest alley and threw up. She decided to empty the bags, gagging a little cause the smell was horrible.

We got home at around 10:35pm. We didn't go inside though, we went around back and decided to change our clothes to the ones we had picked earlier.

**~~5 minutes later~~**

We had grabbed our stuff and started to walk out of the city. We were now close to the exit tunnel and getting out, but we were then cornered by two girls.

One was wearing a grey dress that had a red sash, dirt, blood stains and was torn at the bottom; She also had a red mask that went over her eyes **[A/N Gerard's Revenge era mask] **anda small crown in her hair.

The other had her hair in a ponytail, and was wearing brown capris and had a somewhat 80s look, but not exactly.

"Who are you?!" Said the 80s girl.

"M-my n-name is Lydia, and this is my friend D-Danny," said Lyd.

"What are you doing?" Asked the Princess.

"Why do you ask so many questions?!" I snapped.

"Shut up already! We're on a mission. Just, get out of our way before I blow your brains out."

We ran out of the city through the tunnel. But when we got to the small toll booth near the entrance, I saw exterminators lying on the ground, dead.

** _Killjoys..._ **


	5. Escape! And Rescue...?

**Lydia's POV**

I noticed Danny getting uneasy when we passed the toll booth, so I started walking a little faster. I asked Danny what time it was; he said it was around 1:30am-ish. I looked around and saw a small group of rocks that had a tree with lots of foliage (good shade) in the middle of them and was very well hidden. I steered Danny towards the space.

I pulled out 2 pillows (no blankets cause it was hot!). We then exchanged 'goodnights' and fell asleep.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I think it was 10:00am or something when I woke up. I took an apple out of my bag and started to eat it when I noticed something-- some_one_ to be exact from a small break between the rocks.

I realized that there were four of those vampire masked people. I started to shake Danny awake. It was a bad idea, because he screamed.

I looked out the small hole/space and accidentally made eye contact with one of them.

He pulled out a gun and shot at me, I quickly moved out of the way and saw the energy beam bullet fly right in front of my face.

Fucking accuracy...

**_Now_** I'm pissed

I crawled out of the back of the space, Danny doing the same. I saw the masked men getting ready to surround our "mini house" (as Danny had called it before he went to bed) and took it as a chance to attack.

I ran out and behind them while Danny distracted them by making himself a moving target. As they weren't paying attention, I grabbed the one in the back, covered his 'mouth' with my hand, kicked his knees from behind so he fell, kneeling. I grabbed his gun and shot him in his head.

The others turned around; I fired again, hitting another in his chest. Danny tackled one to the ground, I shot him near his heart, I think. I gave Danny the honor of killing the last one.

He stepped back and roundhouse kicked the last one in the head causing a sickening crack to ring out. I shuddered.

I gestured to Danny to get our stuff while I stayed on guard. A few minutes later I heard a loud "FUCK!" Followed by a thud.

I turned around and saw Danny on the ground looking like a tired packmule. I laughed a little and went to help him up. I knew he had packed up everything we used last night, so we continued walking to who knows where...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We walked for what seemed like hours. I was about to stop and rest until I saw a dust cloud on the horizon headed out way.

"Shit!" I yelled as I grabbed Danny's arm towards a rock formation that was big enough to hide us.

It turns out, the dust cloud was a car, and the car stopped very close to us. As I noticed that the car wasn't a BL/ind one, 4 men stepped out.

One was somewhat tall and had very puffy hair, in fact, so puffy it'd **_devour_** you. Another was very short, had long black hair and was ironically standing next to a tall blonde. Lastly, there was one with bright, firetruck-y, red hair. I felt my eyes widen.

**\----Flashback----**

_I saw a bald-headed man in a gray suit with ruffles flanked by two guys in all-white suits and wearing vampire masks._

_"Good morning Miss, sorry to disturb you, but have you seen any of these men?"_

_He then showed me a _ ** _wanted_ ** _ poster displaying 4 men: one with long, black hair; one with curly, afro-y hair; another with blond hair; and finally, one with red hair..._

**\----End of flashback----**

It was them.

"I'm not crazy, but you _did_ see people here a minute ago, right?" Said Mr. 'Fro.

"He's not crazy guys, I saw them too!" Said Fun-Size, looking around.

"It could've been a hallucination," said Blondie.

"No, I'm serious I _saw_ them!"

"Alright! Calm _down, _Fun. We'll split up and search. Make sure they're not Dracs," Redhead commanded. They did as they were told.

As I watched them, I thought about everything I know about these "Killjoys"...

_• "Are they bad guys or something?"_

_"Worse, they're a group of dangerous terrorists out to destroy the very organization who managed to protect the city."_

_• He then showed me a wanted poster displaying 4 men._

_• "...We're on a mission. Just, get out of our way before I blow your brains out."_

I realized they're on our side, they're the enemy of our enemy!

I was brought out of my thoughts when Danny started poking me to get my attention.

"Um, Lyd?"

I turned around, only to be met face-to-face with Fun-Size, who had a big smirk on his face.

"Why, _hello_ children!" He said while grabbing our collars, "What're you doing out in the desert?"

He dragged us out of our hiding spot and towards their car.

"Told you there where people here," he said.

The redhead stepped forward. I noticed that he had that "I have no choice" look in his eyes. You know that thing where you grab someone's pressure point on their neck and make them pass out?

He did that.

The last thing I heard was, "Get their stuff and put it in the trunk..."


	6. The Fab Four

**Lydia's POV (con't)**

When I woke up, I saw that I was in a room. I noticed I was laying down on something leather-y, a chair or something.

I sat up quickly, resulting with hitting my head on a table. The blonde-haired man came to my aid.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I gave him an 'are you serious' look.

"You know what? Don't answer that." There was an awkward silence that lasted for a few minutes until he spoke up.

"Sorry about the whole 'knocking you out and taking you somewhere foreign' we didn't know if you were Dracs or not."

"Dracs? You mean the vampire people?"

"Yea, the Draculoids work for Better Living. They're the ones usually hunting us down."

"Oh.. OH MY GOSH! Where's Danny and our stuff?!" He gestured for me to get up and I followed him. We were standing in front of a door.

"He's in there. You can go check on him. I'm Kobra Kid by the way."

I smiled at Kobra and replied.

"Lydia."

I opened the door a little and saw Danny asleep on a bed. I was going to go up to him, then I noticed Redhead, who was the one who knocked us out, drawing in a sketchbook. I turned back to Kobra.

"I can't do it, _he's_ in there," I said, looking at Redhead.

"Don't worry, I got him." Then he stepped in.  
~~  
**Mikey/Kobra's POV**

I _knew_ we could trust Lydia, but Gerard just _had_ to knock them out and basically kidnap them. I guess she only trusts me and her friend right now.

"Hey, umm, Party?"

He looked up from his sketch, "What is it, Kid?"

I run a hand through my hair. "The girl we found, who's name is Lydia, she kinda wants to have a moment with her friend. **Alone**."

"Mikes, you _know_ they could be Dracs," he said in a low whisper.

"I just had a conversation with her. She's very lively. You know what? If it eases you during whatever man period you're on, i'll stand behind the closed door"

Party got up, flipped me the finger and left the room. I told Lydia she could go in, she closed the door and I leant close to it. I hated eavesdropping on other people, except when we do it to BL/ind.

"Danny? You awake?"

-pause- "Hmm...?"

So, his name is Daniel. "What is it Lyd?"

"Well, for starters, did the redhead speak to you at all? Did he do anything to you?" So... she already doesn't trust Party.

"No, but he was mumbling to himself."

"What'd he say?"

"He was arguing with himself about whether or not to trust us. But, what caught my interest was when he said, 'It can't really be possible, I thought she either died in the fires or survived and became a drain-brain. She does look like Lydia, but it could be a trap'"

"So... Redhead either knows me or has seen me before."

Wait, so she's Lydia _Fayris_?! The girl who I was close friends with?

The girl I had and still have a crush on...?

I wanted a closer look, so I quietly opened the door. Just enough to see them, which was very little.

"I guess...You could ask him though."

"Yea, I guess I could...Do you trust them? The blonde one, Kobra Kid for sure. It's just...I have this feeling that makes me want to trust them, the rest of them, but I don't know."

As she spoke, she did that habit that my Lydia did where whenever she was confused, scared, or worried, she'd tap each of her fingers on her thumb. Back and forth, back and forth...

It _was_ her. _My_ Lydia. I quickly left to go find Party.

~~  
**Lydia's POV**

"Let's at least stay here. We'll have shelter and Kobra Kid will protect us. Don't you see Danny? _They're_ the enemy of our enemy, they're on our side."

"Fine, we'll stay, but if we are dragged into a war, Lydia Fayris, I swear there's no backing down."

"Whatever. Come on! Let's go find Kobra!"


	7. Luck and Ghouls

**Lydia's POV (con't)**

"Kobra!"

Where could he be? I was about to give up when I heard something I haven't heard since before the fires...

Music.

I followed the long forgotten sound into a room where I heard a song I knew all too well...

_"But this time, I mean it_

_I'll let you know just how much you mean to me_

_As snow falls on desert sky_

_Until the end of everything_

_I'm trying, I'm trying_

_To let you know how much you mean_

_As days fade, and nights grow_

_And we grow cold_

_Until the end, until this pool of blood_

_Until this, I mean this, I mean this_

_Until the end of..._

_I'm trying, I'm trying_

_To let you know how much you mean_

_As days fade, and nights grow_

_And we go cold_

_But this time, we'll show them_

_We'll show them all how much we mean_

_As snow falls on desert sky_

_Until the end of every..._

_All we are, all we are_

_Is bullets I mean this_

_All we are, all we are_

_Is bullets I mean this_

_All we are, all we are_

_Is bullets I mean this_

_All we are, all we are_

_Is bullets I mean this_

_As lead rains, will pass on through our phantoms_

_Forever, forever_

_Like scarecrows that fuel this flame we're burning_

_Forever, and ever_

_Know how much I want to show you you're the only one_

_Like a bed of roses there's a dozen reasons in this gun_

_And as we're falling down, and in this pool of blood_

_And as we're touching hands, and as we're falling down_

_And in this pool of blood, and as we're falling down_

_I'll see your eyes, and in this pool of blood_

_I'll meet your eyes, I mean this forever!"_

**~Flashback~**

_"Mikey! Lydia! Come here!"_

_A thirteen year old girl with medium length, dark brown, wavy hair and a also thirteen year old boy with shaggy brown hair and glasses sat in front of a sixteen year old raven black-haired boy, who was holding an acoustic guitar._

_"What is it Gee?" Asked the girl._

_"I wrote a song and I want to see what it sounds with other instruments, so Mikey, I need you on bass. Lydia, you on the piano..._

~ ~ ~ ~

"I mean this forever!"

_"That was cool Gerard."_

_"Thanks, Lyd. I call it _Demolition Lovers_."_

_"That's a really good name."_

_"Why thank you."_

**~end of flashback~**

I recognized the bass with the battered strap and "Mikey" written in sloppy handwriting on the back of it, and Kobra Kid was using it.

I could imagine Kobra with glasses and brown hair.

He looked exactly like Mikey.

It was him.

I was in so much shock I couldn't stop myself from saying it out loud.

"Mikey?!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at me, their faces showing surprise, shock and a little bit of fear.

Kobra just looked at me and smiled, "You figured it out." He then put down his bass and went to give me a hug.

"I've been looking for you since the day Danny and I escaped the fires. You saved my life. You told me to come to Cali, to look for you, so I did. In other news, where's Gerard?"

He chuckled, "He's closer than you think."

At first I was confused, but when I looked around the room, I met a pair of hazel eyes that I thought I'd never see again.

Redhead is Gerard...

"Heh, hi, Lydia. Long time no see, right?"

"Why'd you do it Gee?"

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "It's because you, like us, are against Better Living. They manipulate people _close_ to us to _destroy_ us. It was an instinct, I didn't know whether to immediately trust you or not."

Danny spoke up, "So what happens now? We decided to stay."

Gerard ran a hand through his hair, "Well, I guess we have to do some proper introductions first, _then_ we see what happens next."

"That seems reasonable," said Danny.

"Guess I'll start. Hi. My name is Gerard Way, I'm 29 years old, and I go by Party Poison now."

"Hiii Geraarrrd!" Said Fun-Size.

"Shut the fuck up Fun."

"But babe, don't you like it?"

Party ignored it.

Mr. Fro cleared his throat and spoke up, "I'm Ray Toro. Jet Star's the name now, I'm 28 years old and I mean you no harm."

Fun Size stood up, "I'm Frank Iero, I think I'm 24 years old, yeah, 24. You can call me Fun Ghoul. Fun for short, no pun intended."

Mikey was last, "I'm Kobra Kid, Ger-Party's younger brother, I'm 25 years old, my birth name is Mikey Way and if you tell the enemy, I'll use my Kobra powers on you."

Heh, these guys seem alright. I'm starting to like them, I did grow up with half of them. I was about to introduce myself when Danny spoke up.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting, but what time is it?"

Fun Ghoul spoke up, "Time for you to get a watch!"

Party facepalmed.

"Just kidding, it's 8:17 pm, why?"

As soon as he said the time, Danny ran out of the room. I saw Party reach for his gun.

"Gerard stop!"

He did, luckily. I sighed, "Come here Mikey."

He got up and followed me. Once we were out of the room he asked, "Why'd your friend run off?"

"His name is Danny, Mikey, and to answer your question, you'll see. Where's the front door?"

We made a few turns and passed the room where I woke up, we seemed to be in some sort of Diner. We were then outside. I saw Danny sitting on a nearby boulder.

"Still admiring the stars I see."

"Yea, ever since we started living in Battery City, I haven't done it."

Mikey spoke up, "If you're going to be staying with us, you're gonna need Killjoy names. That way, BL/ind doesn't know who you are. It can be anything that describes you or something you like."

We thought for a while. Then, it came to me. "I love rabbits but never had one for a pet."

"Ever heard of a rabbits foot being considered lucky?"

"No...?"

_Wait._

_Lucky Rabbit's Foot_

** _Lucky Rabbit._ **

My eyes widened, "Lucky Rabbit. That's my new name."

Mikey nodded in approval, "Good name."

Danny spoke up, "Midnight Ghost, I like watching the stars at night and I'm fascinated by the supernatural."

"Midnight Ghost? Really? How about... Stargazing Specter?"

"Nah, what about Werewolf Moon?"

"Hell nah! Wait. I got it... Moonlight Ghoul?"

"Lyd? You're a genius."

Mikey told is to kneel down on one foot. He got out his ray gun and held it by the barrel. He then proceeded to 'knight' us.

"I now dub thee, Lucky Rabbit and Moonlight Ghoul. Rise Killjoys."

I couldn't help but laugh. This is really it, there's no turning back now. We're Killjoys now.

Better Living Industries, you better watch your back cause there's two more Killjoys that want you gone forever...

_______________________

**[A/N] P.S. Sorry if any of the suggestions for Danny's Killjoy name that were made fun of happens to be your Killjoy name.**

**-PW13**


	8. Missing In Action

**[A/N]** **Just for the record, considering Moonlight Ghoul's name has a similarity to Fun Ghoul's, Fun Ghoul will be referred to as Fun, and Moonlight Ghoul will be Ghoul or Moonlight.**

**_____________________**

**Lydia's POV (con't)**

I woke up to yelling. Ray burst through the door (considering there were only 4 rooms, Mikey let me use his and Gerard gave Danny his).

One specific sentence was all it took to make me get out of bed willingly.

"Dracs are coming, hide."

I quickly changed out of my pajamas into the clothes I wore yesterday. Ray was waiting with a still-sleepy Danny outside my door.

"Follow me," said Ray, "Just for the record, how old _are_ you guys?"

"25," I replied.

"26," said Danny.

"Wow, you guys are young."

"Says you Mr. 28." Said Danny.

"Ha ha, very funny."

We went into the kitchen. "Lydia, hide in the cabinet under the sink."

"Why the sink?"

"Because it's a decoy sink, you can lock the cabinet doors from the inside."

"Oh, ok!" I opened the doors and saw that the cabinet was empty. It was a few extra inches deeper which means, more leg room when I sit.

It was a really good hiding spot.  
~~  
**Danny's POV**

Jet took me to a broom closet. He then removed the first three shelves and revealed a sliding wall.

_They are geniuses_, I thought.

The hidden space was not too big nor too claustrophobic.  
~~  
**Third Person POV**

The Fabulous Four ran out to defend the Diner when they heard the sound of an engine coming towards them.

A white van with the Better Living logo on it unloaded its cargo: Draculoids, around 22 of them. They were hard to defeat, but the Killjoys could manage. Unaware to them, a group of 4 slipped past them and went inside the Diner.

Their mission, find D-1307 and S-2619 also known as Lydia Johanna Fayris and Daniel Andrew Evans.

Lucky heard movement just outside the kitchen. She began to hyperventilate and covered her mouth to muffle the sound.

Party, Kobra and Ghoul knew that she'd get panic attacks when she was really scared and were the only ones who could calm her down, and that's who Lucky needed right now.

A Draculoid heard her and went into the kitchen where he found the source of the sound, underneath the sink, in the cabinet. He opened it much to Lucky's shock as she realized she forgot to lock the doors.

The Drac then grabbed a crying Lucky who then fainted. Ghoul could not hear anything as he was on the other side of the Diner, and wasn't able to do anything.

The other 3 Draculoids gave up trying to find Daniel and thought Lydia was a good enough prize, so they tied her up, gagged her and carried her out the door.

The Killjoys has ghosted most of the Dracs when Kobra noticed one holding Lucky.

"Party!" He called.

Party Poison turned and saw Lucky, "Put her down!" He called.

The 3 Dracs started shooting at the Killjoys, resulting with a beam skimming Kobra Kid's left shoulder.

"Kobra!" Party shot down the other Dracs.

The Draculoid that had Lucky had got into the driver's seat of the van they came in and drove off.

Kobra, even though he was injured, ran to his motorcycle that was parked not far from the Diner.

He got on and started to drive the bike in the direction of the van. He ignored his brother who was yelling for him to come back.

The only thing on his mind,

_I need to get to Lydia before they do._


	9. Knight In Shining Armor (On A Motorcycle)

**Riley/Monster Queen's POV**

"Fuck it!" Said Red, "I'm done."

We were playing a game of poker, and I was currently winning.

"Come on Andrea! You're just jealous cause I'm really good at this."

"You fucking cheater. Why can't I win for once?! Damn it, Riley."

I was laughing when I heard the sound of a car coming our way.

_The hell...?_

I go outside and see a white van in the distance, and it was getting closer.

"Red?! We're gonna have company..."

"Shit!"

I get a paintbrush and quickly re-paint the mask on my face, a single red stripe covering my eyes **[A/N: Gerard's Revenge era mask] **When I'm done, I grab my black and white ray gun and head outside.

"Aim for the tires!" Yells Red.

We shoot down the tires and the van spins out of control, does a barrel roll and lands upside down.

I then give Red the signal to move up and get closer. I tear the door open and see a Drac that was most likely dead due to the impact. I shoot it in the head once, as a precaution, I then see a girl passed out in the trunk part.

"There's a girl in the back. Help me get her out."

We got her out easily and take her inside our little base, which is an abandoned shack/house/thing.

A few minutes later, I heard a motorcycle pull up and park. I go out and check. I turn the safety off my ray gun and proceed to step behind a blonde male wearing a red leather jacket.

"You have five seconds to identify yourself."

  
~~

**Mikey/Kobra's POV**

I turn around and find myself face-to-face with a girl who kinda intimidated me. I didn't hesitate to do as she said.

"My name is Kobra Kid and I'm looking for a Killjoy who was kidnapped by a Drac."

The girl put her gun down, "Did she happen to be in the white BL/ind van we trashed?"

I looked and saw the van upside down with a ton of dents in it.

"Most likely, yes."

"Follow me."

She took me inside her base, I saw Lucky passed out getting bandaged up by another girl.

"Thanks for getting her out...umm...?"

"Monster Queen and that's Red Cocoa."

"Hey."

"Hi."

"Sit down anywhere you like, I think you'll be here a while." Said Queen.

I went over to the beat up couch and sat next to Lucky. Red was just finishing up tending to her wounds.

"I hope she wakes up soon," I say as I pull her from her half-sitting position and rest her head on my shoulder. A few minutes later, I hear a tired voice.

"Mikey?"

"Lucky! You're awake!"

She looks around and stops when she sees Queen and Red, "You?!"

"Wait a second," says Red, "You're that girl we saw 2 days ago near the Battery City tunnel!"

"You _saw_ me? You pinned me and Da-my friend to a fucking wall and threatened to blow our brains out."

"Wait, you two went on a mission? _Alone_ with no help whatsoever?"

"Dr. D told us to go alone because we have ways not to be detected and keep the mission a _secret_."

"I knew I should've blown out their brains when I had the chance," I heard Red say under her breath.

"Fuck it, I'm out." Lucky got up and walked right out. I followed and mumbled a "sorry" to the girls. Lucky was already on the motorcycle.

"Can we go now?"

The way she said it made me go right up to her and give her a hug. When we pulled apart, she asked me, "What was that for?"

"You needed it."

I then got on the bike and drove back to the diner.


	10. Wishing For A Savior

** _\- _ ** _A few minutes after Kobra left_ ** _\- _ **

**Gerard/Party's POV**

I still can't believe Mikey ran off like that. I just hope nothing's happened to him. I looked around the room and saw that Lydia's friend still seemed worried sick. I know how he feels, but I'm worried about both of them.

"Gerard."

I turn my head towards Ray as he pats the empty seat next to him. I sit down at the booth.

"Dude, calm down, they'll be back," Ray assures me.

"How can I? Both my brother and one of my closest friends are out there."

"You gotta have faith, man," says Frank.

"He's right," We all turn out heads to Lydia's friend, "Lyd's a tough girl. Her _and_ your brother'll come back."

There was a long silence, then Ray spoke up.

"You never told us your name."

"Oh. Sorry, My name's Danny, Danny Evans, I'm 26."

"Mikey told us this morning that we have two more members now."

"Oh yea, uh, my Killjoy name is Moonlight Ghoul, and Lydia's is Lucky Rabbit."

"Aww shit, we're gonna have to train you," said Fun.

I spoke up, "Not yet. Come here."

I took Danny to the garage. I went straight to a large trunk that was tucked into the corner. I opened it then went to open a cabinet that had helmets in it. I stepped back.

"Pick your poison."

The trunk was filled with plain white masks, rubber masks, masks of every shape, color, size, you name it. In my opinion, it was like a mini Party City.

Danny took out two masks. One was a white Phantom of the Opera mask, and the other was a purple fabric mask.

"What are the masks for?" He asked.

"It, along with the Killjoy name, helps conceal your identity from being used against you by Better Living."

"Oh.... Hey, you got paint?"

In response I yanked a blanket covering a shelf, exposing all of the paint supplies I may or may not have hoarded while roaming around the Zones.

"Dye, bucket, spray, or bottle?"

"Damn. Bucket, spray and dye."  
~~~~  
When Ghoul finished, his mask had paint splatters all over it and his shirt was spray painted in random places. We then took him outside for target practice.

As it turns out, he is more of a hand-to-hand combat person, like Mikey. That and he told me that Lydia's a straight up psycho when it comes to pyrotechnics and really anything explosive. I was suddenly afraid.

About an hour after we began practice, I heard the all too familiar hum/roar of Mikey's motorcycle. I went inside to see if anything had happened. Everyone else did the same.

When Lydia walked in, I noticed that she had a sorta sad look in her eyes. She had a forced smile on though went to hug me, Danny and everyone else. She then left to her room. I was going to go after her when Danny and Mikey simultaneously said, "She needs some time alone."

I gave in, "Ok."

_\---Sometime later---_

**Danny/Moonlight's POV**

I decided to go talk to Lydia to find out what happened. I went to my room and opened the duffle bag I brought and took out the pocket watch. When I went to Lydia's room, I knocked on the door and heard a muffled 'Come in.'

The first thing I saw was Lydia laying on the bed crying into a pillow. In her hands, the small wooden box.

"It's all my fault."

"What is?"

"Everything."

"Lydia, tell me what happened."

She hesitated a little but spilled, "Those girls we saw leaving Battery?"

I nodded.

"They're Killjoys too. The one with the ponytail said she should have blown our brains out when she had the chance. Then I realized, everything that's happened is my fault. Letting myself be kidnapped by the Dracs? I couldn't stop myself from having a panic attack. Living in Battery City? I drove the car there. Moving from Belleville to Atlanta? I gave in to the idea. Them losing their lives? I didn't get there in time."

She began to cry again. I then took her hands in mine. "Look, you can't prevent your panic attacks, and I wish I could've been there. Living in Battery? You didn't know the truth about them. Moving? You wouldn't have met me and vice versa. But, who's '_them'_?"

She cried harder but managed to grab the wooden box and shove it into my hands.

"Open it."

So I did.

And I never had cried as hard in my life.


	11. Remembering

**[A/N] Um, I just want to let you guys know that this chapter is mostly what Lydia experienced the day she escaped the fires before she saw Danny. I actually cried a little writing this, so yea. There's also a slightly gory scene so... if you don't want to read it, skip the flashback. Ok? **-PW13**  
**_______________________** **

****

**Lydia/Lucky's POV**

I watched as Danny opened the box. As soon as he saw what was inside, he began to cry. He knew my family well. He pulled out a framed picture, taken in 2009 I think; He also took out my parents' wedding rings, my little brother's favorite toy car, my little sister's Baptism shoes, and some fairly recent photos of them.

**_\---flashback---_**  
"Mom! I'm going to Kimberly's house to pick up something I left there. I won't be long."

"Okay, but if you're not back by the time we get home, even if you're already packed, you're not going on the camping trip with your friends."

"Ok. So, you'll all be in Mableton with Aunt Mary?"

"Yes, call me if you need anything. Love you."

"Love you too."  
\--------  
"Thanks, Kim. I can't believe I left my phone here yesterday."

"Me neither. You never told your mom, did you?"

"No, she'd kill me. Hey, I'd better get going."

Then, her mom came in.

"Girls, I think you need to see this..."

We followed her into the living room. We looked at the TV, the news was on.

"Bombs have been going off in each state of our country. States not affected yet are California, Maine, Georgia, New Jersey, Nevada, Idaho, and Wisconsin. This just in: Maine, Nevada and Idaho have been hit."

I was relieved Georgia was still in the clear, but then I remembered:

Belleville.

Gerard and Mikey.

I quickly dialed his number. After two rings, he answered.

"_Hello_?!"

"Mikey, it's Lyd. What the hell happened?"

"_Bombs, non-nuclear, thank goodness have gone off underground in all of the major cities in nearly every state. I'm on my way to Cali. If you survive, which I don't doubt, come find me. I'll be wait-_"

The line went dead. I heard loud "booms" seconds after.

"Shit, I have to go. If one or neither of us don't make it, I just want to thank you for everything you've done for me. Goodbye."

"Same here, see you on the other side."

I ran out and started my car and headed home. When I got there, I noticed the heat had dramatically increased. Just as I wondered what was on fire, I saw a _huge_ black smoke cloud getting closer. I ran inside and into my room where I grabbed a wooden box that I'd gotten from Grandpa. I then went into my parents' room.

I tore open the photo album and found a few pictures of Christian and Melissa. I also grabbed a framed family photo taken a few years back during a vacation to Tennessee.

I entered Christian's room and made a bee line straight to where his favorite toy car was. Lastly, I went to Melissa's room where I looked at the pictures that were hung up on the wall. I cried at one taken 3 years ago, it was of me feeding a baby Melissa her bottle.

I then went to the shelf with her Baptism shoes on it and removed the shoes. I then ran outside. The smoke cloud was _massive_ and I saw a few houses on fire. I started my car and drove to my next destination.  
\--------  
I managed to get to Mableton and to my aunt's house. I was too late, the house was destroyed. I got out and looked around. Something shiny caught my eye. I got closer and saw it was my mom's wedding and engagement rings. They were ashy, sticky and we're resting on something. I then realized that the rings were still on my mom's finger. I looked up slightly and saw a pile of...

_Bodies._

They died, crushed under a fallen brick wall.

I threw up then and there. I looked around some more and found my dad's ring. Not wanting to look anymore, I went back to my car. After putting the rings in the box, I started the engine and continued.

As I drove, I saw that many buildings were burning down. People were panicking, and some buildings had been burnt down.

I only drove 4 miles when the car broke down.

"No, no, _NO_!"

I got out and nearly gave up going to Cali when I saw a still together car. I hotwired it (don't ask how I know), moved my stuff from my car to the "borrowed" one and continued for about two blocks when I saw Danny under a pile of rubble.  
**_\--end of flashback---_**

"So, you lost your family."

"Yea, but I've moved on. You guys are my family now."

"That's cute, but are you okay now?"

"Yea, but there's some stuff I need to talk to Mikey about."

"Before you go, here, I was gonna give it to you years ago, but I never got the chance."

He handed me a gold pocketwatch necklace that was engraved with my name and a four leaf clover. It had an elegant swirl design.

"It's beautiful. Thanks Danny."

"You're welcome."

I smiled and left the room. I walked around the Diner and found Mikey in Ray's room tuning his bass.

"Mikey?"

"Yea?"

"Your E string is _way_ out of tune."

"I know, I just haven't been able to tune it since my old tuner broke. We haven't been able to find a new one either."

"Let me help."

I managed to tune the bass by ear with a little bit of trouble.

"Thanks."

"No problem, can you do me a favor?"

"Yea, what do you need?"

"Tell me everything."


	12. Dr. Death Visits

**Lydia/Lucky's POV (con't)**

After explaining everything about the Killjoys to me, Mikey asked me to do the same, so I did.

I started from the day the Fires burned the nation down, to staying in Battery, to our discovery of the pill's effects, and our escape all the way up to where we are now.

Mikey held me close as I cried into him. We sat in silence for about half an hour until Gerard came into the room.

He cleared his throat and spoke up, "Uh, I hope I wasn't interrupting anything, but Dr. Death is here. He wants to talk to all of us, Mikes."

He then left. I pulled away from Mikey and stood up. Mikey smiled at me.

"Come on, I told him to come when we came back cause your arm, wrist, and ankle were bandaged up."

"You did this? Ugh. Really Michael? Oh well, we can't keep the guy waiting can we."

He chuckled, "Nope."  
~~

**Frank/Fun's POV**

"So the Kobra Kid recruited Killjoys and didn't bother to tell me?"

"Pretty much."

"Really Party? Dr. D, I can explain."

The discussion going on between Gerard, Mikey and Dr. Death was really fun to watch, though, I have to admit,

I miss television...

"Can you? You know you have to report any and everything you see or find."

"Look, I forgot to do it, but I'll make it up to you."

"How the hell are you gonna do that?"

"You'll see."

"O-kay then. Moving on, Lucky should be better in a few days, she only sprained her ankle and wrist. She's, for lack of words, lucky to have survived the wreck those two made."

That caught my attention, "Wreck? Who caused it?"

"Two Killjoys, female, by the names of Monster Queen and Red Cocoa. They trashed the van in Zone 2."

"Oh, but at least she's okay, right."

"Right Fun Ghoul."

Dr. Death glanced at the dusty clock on the wall. "Damn, Show Pony's late. I gotta go give the rebels the traffic update."

"We can take you, Dr. D. We can get some supplies on the way back," I suggested.

"I'll stay with Lucky and Ghoul. We can guard the Diner while you're gone," said Mikey.

"Okay, but please _try_ not to set a toaster on fire," sassed Gerard.

"That was _one_ time. I was sixteen."

"Yea, and I'm the Queen of Sass."

"But you are," I said.

We all nodded in agreement.

"Well, damn."  
~~~~~~~~  
We took Dr. Death to the station. Then, we went to look for supplies.

When we got home, we all fell asleep, though Mikey, Lydia and Danny were already asleep.

Little did we know, things would go downhill as each day went by...


	13. A Dark Truth

**\----2019----**   
**Ray/Jet's POV**

It's been almost a year since Lydia and Danny came into our lives. They're trained and are pretty prepared for anything. Danny found a utility belt that's useful for storing his gun, a taser that Show Pony sold him for 10 carbons, some 'nades and throwing knives.

Lucky has two guns, both on hoisters on her belt for easy access. She keeps a knife in her boot. and some grenades in her pantleg pockets. She has mad strength, she actually kept Frank in a lock long enough for him to yell 'Uncle' once.

Twice.

Five times, ok?

There have been attacks here and there, but nothing we couldn't handle. About a month ago, Lydia blew up a piece of the Diner when she threw a grenade. It was cause a Drac saw it and threw it back at one of the walls. Nothing we couldn't fix though.

What I noticed is that Mikey seems to really like Lydia, but so does Danny. I knew there was going to be trouble when they found out.

We were in the dining area. Frank and Danny were playing a game of cards. Mikey and Gerard were talking. I was playing an old riff on my guitar and Lydia was humming something.

"Hey, Ray?"

I stopped playing and gave her all my attention.

"How'd you learn to play like that? And what were you playing? I've never heard it before."

"One, oh, just a lot of practice. Two, what I was playing was a song the guys and I were working on before the Fires."

"You guys were in a band?"

"Yep," I said, recalling the memories, "The band was called My Chemical Romance. We were just getting big from our demo and we heard from a guy who is now known as Korse talking about fires burning down everything. We believed him, luckily we did or else who knows where we could've ended up."

She turned red with embarrassment, "Mikey told me about the band, but I thought he was talking about someone else. Can I hear that part again?"

"Sure you can!" I repositioned my fingers on the fretboard an played from the beginning.

Lydia started to sing.

_"If there's a place that I could be_

_Then I'd be another memory_

_Can I be the only hope for you?_

_Because you're the only hope for me_

_And if we can't find where we belong_

_We'll have to make it on our own_

_Face all the pain and take it on_

_Because the only hope for me is you alone."_

"You have a really pretty voice."

"Thank you," she mumbled.

Mikey then yelled, "Guys! We need to get to Battery City to finally defeat Korse."

"Why the rush Mikey?" Asked Frank, "We need a plan."

"I already have one but there's no time to let you in on it."

"I trust you Mikey," said Gerard, "Then it's settled."

Everyone cheered, we split up into groups. Kobra, Ghoul, Lucky and I in a beaten up van that Monster Queen and Red Cocoa let us borrow; Fun, Red, Queen and Party in the Trans Am.

\-----------

We got to the outskirts of Battery in a few hours. There were no Dracs anywhere. It was silent.

Something felt off, I couldn't put my finger on it though.

We rolled up to the tunnel's entrance. We were the Diversion Team. The others were the Infiltration Team, they were to wait on our signal to go in.

Ghoul turned off the car and got out, so did Lucky. They told us to get out, we did. "You guys, start walking to the toll booth cause you're more experienced."

I nodded and started walking, Kobra did too. I heard a gun go off and Kobra hit the ground. I turned around and saw Lucky's gun steaming. Before I had the chance to react, Ghoul took out his gun lightning fast and shot me.

I heard Lucky say, "So Long and Goodnight, Jet Star."

I saw darkness closing in on me, I let it come over me.

_____________________  
**[A/N] You never saw that coming now did you?!**

**Enough of that, I have made a Twitter account for my Wattpad accounts, it's @LkyRbtWattpad. There I will be posting teasers, snippets and other stuff on there so...yea. Imma go now.**

**-PW13**


	14. Jet Star and the Kobra Kid/Traffic Report

**Gerard/Party's POV**

I heard a gun go off and then decided to go check up on them, I headed to the tunnel where I heard another gun go off. I then heard Lucky say, "So Long and Goodnight, Jet Star."

I looked over a rock I was hiding behind and saw Lucky and Ghoul's guns smoking.

I gasped. Maybe a little too loudly because the next thing I know, Lucky's dragging me out and has me pinned against the wall, her gun pointing at my throat.

"Guess what Party Poison?"

"What? That you _killed _my _brother?!"_

"Ya know? I thought this was going to be fun, but I'm not sure anymore."

"Why Lucky?!"

"Because I'm not gonna let you take down BL/ind just because you don't agree with them! Korse wants a Better place and a Better life for the people."

"Don't listen to him! He's _lying _to you!"

"_You're_ the liar! You said that everyone can be unique and happy. The thing that's wrong with that is that there is no order. When everyone is the same, it's easier to control them, no emotions to hold us back."

"Since when? Since when were you on their side?!"

"Since about five months ago," said Danny.

"We thought killing your brother and best friend would convince you to come too, I guess not."

"I'm giving you a choice, join, or run," said Danny.

"No, I'm gonna run. Good luck with the hell you've chosen."

Party then got up and ran towards the car. I smirked but the smile faded.

It was true, we were about to walk through hell. I glanced at Kobra one last time and walked through the tunnel.  
\-----------  
"Korse," I yelled.

The madman turned around, "Hello Lucky Rabbit and Moonlight Ghoul, what brings you here?"

"We've executed the Kobra Kid and Jet Star, just as you ordered," said Ghoul.

Korse smiled, "Well done. I'm so happy you decided to join us. You'll love it here. Restrain them."

Four S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W/S held Ghoul and I in a tight grip. Korse came towards us and held out a syringe filled with a white liquid.

"This will secure that you don't betray me."

"Korse, I swear on my life that we are on your side. We killed our supposed best friends right? That shows we'd do anything for BL/ind." I said.

"We proved ourselves, we _hate_ the Killjoys, their idea of a perfect world is bullshit," said Ghoul.

He stopped and put down the syringe.

"You know, I hope to expect a lot of you. Speaking of, where are the bodies of the Killjoys? I thought I told you I needed them."

"We thought about it, why would you torture a dead body when you could just leave it to the buzzards and vultures to suffer?"

"I like your thinking Lucky Rabbit."  
_______________

**Mikey/Kobra's POV**

I woke up in a bunker.

I didn't getting shot would hurt this much.

"That was too risky."

I turned my head to see Riley staring me down.

"It was necessary, we did our part now they have to do theirs."

"I don't like where this is going. It's gonna end badly I can feel it," she said.

"No it's not."

Ray started to wake up, I prepared for his reaction.

"Mikey?"

"Yea?"

"Are we dead?"

"Technically yes, but no."

He tried sitting up, but failed. I was sitting up on the wall, Ray was across from me laying down on Andrea's couch. The effects of getting stunned weren't completely gone. The lower half of our bodies were still out.

"Why'd Lydia and Danny turn on us like that?" He asked.

Riley gave me a look, "Because they've been corrupted."

"Since when?"

"I don't know. Probably five months ago cause they started becoming secretive by then. You guys are lucky we found you and checked your pulse, you could've been food for the vultures."

"Oh thanks, but shouldn't we go back to the Diner?"

"No. We can't go back, it's too late, they think we're dead."

\-----  
**[not 10 minutes later]**

**Gerard/Party's POV**

"Where's Kobra and Jet?" Asked Fun.

"Gone, Lucky and Ghoul ghosted them."

"They'd never do that."

Fun Ghoul grew to be like a little brother to Lucky. They cared about each other a lot, while Jet and I became the father figures.

"_Well they did_!" I snapped.

We were silent afterwards. I spoke after a while.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you, I'm just...I'm just both angry and disappointed that they'd even do that."

"Me and Kobra were the youngest so we were somewhat close. I know how you're feeling."

Then, the radio turned to static, and Dr. Death's voice rang through the airwaves.

"_Bad news from the zones, tumbleweeds. It looks like Jet Star and the Kobra Kid had a clap with an Exterminator that went all Costa Rica,_  
_And uh, got themselves ghosted, dusted out on Route Guano._  
_So it's time to hit the red line_  
_And up-thrust the volume out there._  
_Keep your boots tight,_  
_Keep your gun close,_  
_And die with your mask on if you've got to._  
_Here, is the traffic..."_

I turned off the radio so I couldn't hear anything else.

We rode all the way to the Diner in silence.

I looked down and saw a picture taped to the dashboard. It was a picture of Kobra and I taken with a Polaroid we found a month ago.

I smiled and let a tear fall from my eye.


	15. Party Poison/The Letter

**[A\N] Non-intentional Song Name Title, it literally is about Party/Gerard**

**-PW13**   
**________________**

**[** **2 ** **Months Later]**   
**Jasmine's POV**

I walked to the small base in Zone 2. My two old friends lived here, I remembered. I was beginning to get tired and managed to open the door before I fell into unconsciousness.

"_Siren!"_

_"Siren, wake up!"_

_"Jasmine!"_

I woke to see Riley and Andrea and two familiar looking faces staring down at me.

"How long have I been out?"

"A couple hours, you'll be fine," said a blonde.

He looked very familiar.

"Oh, okay. Hey, don't I know you?"

"If you're a Killjoy, yea."

I was confused and then it hit me. _He was Kobra Kid_. My eyes widened and I think he noticed.

"Wait! It's not possible! You're dead!"

"Then how are we here?" Said a guy with a fro.

What the--Jet Star's alive too?!

"You're alive too?!"

"Pretty much. What's your name Killjoy?"

"Electrostatic Siren at your service."

Riley helped me up. "Jasmine, what the hell were you thinking?! Walking all the way here with no supplies whatsoever?!"

"I had to tell you guys something in private, and you all need to hear it."

They helped me up and onto the couch. They all were waiting to hear what I had to say.

"I've been hearing things from Show Pony lately. He says after you guys died, Party's been really depressed and has been thinking about turning himself in lately. He's lost all hope."

Kobra gasped. Jet's eyes widened.

"Siren, Queen, can I talk to you in private?"

I nodded and headed outside. Kobra walked up behind me.

"I knew this was a bad idea, Party's hurting because of your plan," Queen said.

"I agree," I said.

"You knew about the plan?"

"Kinda. Riley only told me I was supposed to watch Fun and Party and see how they would react since you died. I didn't think it you survived. It's clearly not going well for them."

"We need more time, try to convince Party not to do it. Or--wait!--I could write him a letter and you could give it to him and say that the Phoenix Witch brought it to you."

"I guess..., no--that could _actually _work!" Agreed Queen.

We went back inside and worked on the letter.

~~~~~~~~~~

**Lydia/Lucky's POV**

I. Hated. This.

Why couldn't I have stayed with the guys at the Diner?

Oh wait, I'd already promised _him_ to join BL/ind.

"Yes?"

Korse sent for Danny and I because of something he wanted to tell us.

"I want all you know of the Killjoys. It'd be useful for our cause. You swear your allegiance to Better Living Industries? Tell me what you know."

"You want info? I think it'd be best if we didn't tell you most things because we have some _things_ that would be useful. But, it'd make sense if we kept those _little_ details to ourselves, don't you think?"

"That gives me a reason to dose or exterminate you on the spot." A smirk appeared on his face.

"Hey, if you had given us the Pill, we wouldn't have so many good ideas running through our heads," said Ghoul.

"You are right, Moonlight Ghoul. Although, if I _had_ given you the Pill, you wouldn't have had free will."

"Why'd you want us anyways?"

"I wanted you to tell me what you know. I also wanted you to know that I plan to recruit the remainder of the so-called "_Fabulous Four_", or should I say, '_Troubled Two_'?" He laughed, and we laughed too.

_If only he knew..._

** _\-----Later that day------_ **

**Jasmine/Siren's POV**

"Party!" I called

He turned around.

"Who are you?"

"Electrostatic Siren of Zone 5, and I bring you a letter from Kobra Kid."

He started to tear up, "He's dead."

"I know, but the Phoenix Witch gave it to me _saying _it's from Kobra Kid."

"Just... Give it here."

I handed the letter to him. He started to read it.

_Party,_  
_I know what you are thinking about doing, but turning yourself in _isn't _gonna reverse what happened. I wrote you this letter to give you a sign, some brotherly advice. Promise me that although, I'm dead and gone, you'll carry on. Don't throw away the life that could be given to you if we succeed in taking down BL/ind. I'll be watching to make sure you make the right choice._

_Do it for me, Gerard. Please._

_Forever your baby brother,_   
_Mikey_

_"_Thank you, Siren," he said through tears.

"No problem, I'll be around if there's anything else you need."

"Ok."


	16. Hidden Message

**Mikey/Kobra's POV**

I heard a 'beeping' noise coming from a radio where I think is in Riley's room.

"Where's it coming from?" Asked Ray.

"The frequency says Battery City," said Andrea.

"They choose _now_ to tell us something?!" Said Riley.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Ray.

Riley's eyes widen a little.

"We...have a surveillance team in Battery who's watching Lucky and Ghoul's every step. They tell us all the details in morse code. They were _supposed_ to report some time ago."

"Oh."

"Decode it, Riley. It only repeats 8 times, so be quick about it," said Andrea

Riley got a piece of paper and started writing.

This was the message:  
"_B-a-d n-e-w-s g-u-y-s, k-o-r-s-e_  
_p-l-a-n-s t-o r-e-c-r-u-i-t p-a-r-t-y_  
_a-n-d f-u-n a-n-d m-a-k-e t-h-e-m d-r-a-c-s m-a-y-b-e_  
_s-c-a-r-e-c-r-o-w-s k-e-e-p t-h-e-m_  
_w-e-l-l p-r-o-t-e-c-t-e-d d-o-n-t l-e-t_  
_t-h-e-m o-u-t o-f y-o-u-r s-i-g-h-t_

_U-n-d-e-a-d a-n-d G-r-e-n-a-d-e "_

"This isn't good, guys. They're in danger," said Andrea.

"I can see that," I replied.

"Oh shut up will you? Queen, tell Siren to get to the Diner and that we'll meet her there later."

~~~~~**Later**~~~~~

We were too late.

We got to the Diner and saw that Dracs and S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W had ransacked the Diner and Fun & Party were missing.

"Fucking _shit_!" Yelled Queen.

Jet and I weren't in our Killjoy outfits. Jet had tied his hair in a man-bun covered with an old (2009, maybe) army helmet and put on some aviator sunglasses and was wearing a light gray tank top (leather vest on top), black pants and combat boots.

I had put on a black short sleeve shirt, covered with a black leather jacket, white pants and a red bandana tied to my wrist. I had put on some blue contacts (that Queen had found (for identity purposes)) and had put on a blank full face mask with Party's Mousekat helmet over it.

We searched and saw a burnt piece of paper under the table. It was my letter to Party with another piece of writing on top.

It said this:

_We have them. If you want them, turn yourselves in._

_Keep Smiling, _   
_Better Living Industries_

I went to Party's room. Danny had ended up becoming Gerard's roommate. His yellow gun was peeking out from under his bed. An empty medicine syringe with the BL/ind logo on it was next to the gun. It was the same in Ghoul's room.

"Well, I think we all know what we need to do now," I said.

"Go to Battery and save the guys," finished Jet.

I hope Lucky and Ghoul are careful, I don't want to regret anything.  
____________________

**Meanwhile at the villain's headquarters...**   
**(Jk)**   
**__________________**

**Danny/Ghoul's POV**

Lydia and I walked into a room where Korse had Gerard and Frank put in.

"Sir, where are the Killjoys? We'd like to have a little _chat_ with them," I said.

Korse grinned madly.

_And I thought he couldn't get any uglier, guess I was wrong!_

_"Sure_ you can!" He said, "Think of it as a reward for your good work on the most recent missions."

I smirked and we went into the room.

Party went into attack mode and nearly tipped the chair that he was tied to over.

"That's no way to treat us, _Poison,_" I said.

He spat in my face, "Murderers! That's what you are and that's how you'll be treated."

I grabbed him by the collar and got up in his face.

"That's no way to talk to us. We're in charge here! _Everything's gonna be alright just don't hurt us," _I yelled then whispered so that Korse wouldn't hear me.

"Liar!" Said Fun.

"Well, Fun Ghoul, doesn't look like you're capable of a fight," said Lucky.

Then before she could shut him up, a speaker started blaring.

"Lucky Rabbit and Moonlight Ghoul, your shifts are up."

_Time for the fun to begin..._


	17. Just Give Us War

**Andrea/Red's POV**

It was time.

We had taken Kobra and Jet to the bunker at our place 'cause Kobra had told me it wasn't time for them to know and to just rescue Party and Fun.

Siren, Queen, and I had entered Battery undetected and were disguised as drain-brains. We had on BL/ind clothes on and had used fake skin to alter our looks.

We were pretty damn unrecognizable.

We walked the somewhat empty streets.

_It's pretty freaky how there are probably more than 3,000 people in Battery yet none of them are out here..._

We got to the empty warehouse in a remote corner of the city.

"Welcome."

I jumped at the familiar voice.

_Grenade_ _and Undead_.

_Ghoul and Lucky._

_Danny and Lydia..._

"Where did you say they were? The last part was scrambled."

"They're in a containment room on the 3rd floor. The door is on constant watch 24/7 and guards go in everyday to try to get them on the drugs or to torture them," said Ghoul.

"What's the plan?" Asked Queen.

"Dress up as S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W/S and tell the guards they can charge their batteries. Go in right after and get Party and Fun out, dress them up too. Here are some voice modulators for all five of you," said Lucky as she handed us five little patches.

"Stick them on the side of your neck close to your voice box."

We did as we were told, it kinda stung. It was necessary though.

~~~~~~~~~

"323465 & 446426 your shifts are over, go charge up for the next shift. We'll take care of the prisoners."

They left amazingly.

Queen, Siren and I went in.

"Not this bullshit again," said Party.

He looked different, he had circles under his hazel eyes, red gashes on his face, a black eye, and messy red hair that was losing its color and caked in dried blood.

"Here, put these on. Korse's orders." Siren tossed the bundle to him.

"I'll kill you!" He lunged and Queen restrained him.

"Guano right?" She told him.

He froze.

"Queen?"

We're lucky we came up with that codeword phrase, he wouldn't have recognized us and that would've been bad.

"Yep."

"Sorry about the homicidal-like outburst, I didn't know it was you guys. You all have to get out of here, they'll kill you or find you a purpose in their cause."

"Not without you and Fun," said Siren.

"That's not gonna happen, what's my purpose since Kobra and Jet aren't here anymore?"

"Don't talk like that! Everything will fall into place...in time," said Queen.

"Put these on and where's Fun?" I asked.

He turned and nodded towards a corner.

There was a body slumped against a wall.

Fun Ghoul.

He was covered in blood and had bruises going up and down his arms. He had marks on his face and his hair had been cut very messily.

"You're gonna have to get him in the clothes, Poison."

"Alright, but you're all gonna have to turn around."

A few minutes later, they were ready to leave. I handed them the voice modulating patches that Ghoul and Lucky gave us.

We paired up in two's with Queen holding up the back. All of the cameras had been put on loop by Lucky to prevent us from getting caught.

Lucky and Ghoul met us at the entrance when we heard an eerily calm voice behind us.

"Did you really think escaping was _that_ easy?"

Korse.

The shit was about to hit the fan.


	18. Drugs Give Me Drug Give Me Drugs

**Lucky/Lydia's POV**

Korse.

How'd he find out about the plan? I hoped he wouldn't catch the hint so I restrained Siren, Ghoul doing the same to Queen.

"Sir, we were fortunate to have been passing by when we saw them."

"Well done you two, now if you'll excuse us, we need to get them on the pill. Forcefully."

He took out a syringe and headed for Ghoul and Queen.

I bite my lip to keep from beating Korse's skull in.

He looked at Queen. Then emptied the drugs.

_Into Ghoul_.

He spazzed and let go of Queen and fell to the ground. I let go of Siren and took out my gun and started the fight.

Siren helped Fun and Party get to safety while Red, Queen and I held them back.

The guys were nearly out but a 'Crow grabbed Fun from Party's grip and emptied another syringe.

"No!" Screamed Party.

We held him and pushed him out the building and right out of Battery.

I looked back and saw Fun and Ghoul being dragged to who knows where.

_We'll find you and get you back..._

A tear slid down my cheek as we ran out of the city and into the harsh desert we called home.

**\-----A Few Hours Later-----**

After we got to the Diner, Riley sent a message to Mikey telling him what had happened and asking if he'd want to let them in on the plan. He agreed for Gerard's well being.

_I'll finally get to see him again..._

He was here a half hour later.

"Gerard," called Riley.

He looked up from his spot in a booth. His eyes were bloodshot and there were tear streaks along his cheeks.

"There's something you need to know. Follow me."

He got up without asking questions and we went outside.

"Hey Kid, Star. You guys can come out now!" Red yelled.

Gerard watched as Mikey and Ray came out from behind a boulder near the Diner. His jaw dropped and looked as if he'd seen a ghost.

Then again, how would _you_ react if you found out your sibling and best friend who you thought were dead were to suddenly return?

"Mikey...?"

Mikey nodded.

They had a brother moment that made them both cry.

Ray was happy to be with Gerard again.

"How are you guys even here? I saw Lucky shoot you."

He gave me a look and I felt guilty.

Riley, Andrea, and I looked at Mikey. He sighed.

"Let's go inside," he said.

We went inside and after we all took a spot in the dining area, Mikey explained everything.

"Remember a year ago when Lydia was captured and I went after her?"

Party and Jet nodded as they, including Fun, were the only ones not in on the plan.

"When Dr. Death asked how I'd make it up to him? This is what I meant. I asked Lydia and Danny to pose as Killjoys-gone-'Crows and infiltrate Better Living and report back using the unnamed aliases 'Grenade' and 'Undead'. The only way they could've earned BL/ind's trust is to 'murder' some Killjoys. I knew none of us could _really_ kill each other so I set both of their guns on stun before we arrived at Battery. After our 'murder', Jet and I had to go into hiding or the whole plan would have been compromised."

They were both surprised that Mikey had come up with the whole thing.

"So...you and Ray basically faked your deaths?"

"Yea, the only problem now is that Danny and Frank are now under Korse's control. We need to see how that's gonna work."

Gerard stood up.

"Well, now we got some plotting to do. Who's in?" He stuck his hand out in front of him.

We all piled our hands on top of his.

"Let's get started." He said.


	19. Quick Recovery

**Lydia/Lucky's POV**

It felt good to be back with the guys (and gals) at the Diner.

_To be with Mikey again..._

Speaking of...

"I know this might be weird right now, but I was wondering if you'd like to go Vend-A-Hacking with me? You know for ammo and such...?"

He was still as awkward as he was when we were kids.

"Yeah, I guess," I replied.

"You're blushing," said Jet with a mischievous grin.

"Oh hush!" I said, covering my face and running to my old room.

I decided to change clothes and ended up with a red tank top with a greyish green vest over it, black shorts with a purple sash and combat boots. I also tied a black and white checkered bandana to my wrist.

I grabbed a purple mask, replacing my old green one with white clovers on it.

I grabbed some paint and put a bright green clover over my 'good eye' (I have slightly better vision in that one eye, apparently) and two stripes: a blue one and and pink one.

I then grabbed some hair dye and scissors. I cut my ribcage-long hair and cut it to my shoulders and added purple and green streaks to it.

I put on the pocket watch necklace Danny gave me, grabbed my ray gun and headed outside.

"Wow!," said Mikey, "You look---uh--You're...I like your new outfit."

"Thanks, should we get going?"

~ ~~ ~~~ ~~ ~

We borrow the Trans-Am and headed to the abandoned motel in Zone 4 as it was a Vend-A-Hack hotspot.

We were approaching the BL/ind vending machine when we heard someone yelling from inside one of the rooms.

We headed towards the sound, putting our masks on. Mikey wasn't wearing his Kobra Kid outfit, for now he was known as 'Cyanide Grenade' **[A/N: he's still wearing the outfit from Hidden Message (if you paid attention to the chapter names)] **we traced the sound to the room labelled '7' .

"I want Draculoids and  
S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W deployed in _every Zone_!"

_Korse...._

_What was he doing here?_

"Yes, the Killjoy known as Fun Ghoul is in my possession, he has the Memory Removing and Warping head on. The progress is slow but he'll need to keep it on for a few more minutes for full effect."

I gasped softly and looked in the window.

There he was.

Frank had some sort of wolf-head on (like the Mousekat helmet) and was laying on a bed.

Korse had his back to his and was on the phone.

_One of his henchmen I suppose..._

I took it as a chance to bust open the door and shoot Korse a couple times before he could react.

I then ran to the bed and ripped the helmet off Frank and dragged him out the door.

I then dragged him to the Trans-Am and shoved him into the backseat.

"Let's get outta here!" Yelled Kobra.

He turned the ignition on and sped off towards the Diner.

"Where am I?"

I turned and saw Fun awake.

"Fun!"

"Lucky, I found you!"

He pulled his gun at me.

"Hold on!" Yelled Kobra

Kobra then made a sharp turn and Fun slammed into the door.

"What's gotten into you?"

"Shit! Nothing, I just...I don't know. My arm just grabbed my gun. I didn't mean it, Luck."

"Let's just get you home, Fun."


	20. Slowly Falling Apart

**Gerard/Party's POV**

Mikey and Lydia had just gone on a date.

A DATE!

I'm so proud of him! He wouldn't shut up about her when she moved to Atlanta from Belleville all those years ago.

I told him to just fight for her when they met again.

I never told him "_if" _they met again, I'm his big brother, I gotta give him hope.

"Mikey's finally done it, huh?"

I turned to look at Ray who was once again playing his guitar.

"Yeah. Is it bad I ship it?"

"You're not alone," said Ray, smiling.

We laughed.

"Okay, okay...Lucky Kobra? Or Lykey?"

"Make it Midia and we're done here."

"We'll figure it out later."

~~~~~~~~~~~

He heard the roar of the Trans Am before we saw the car.

I jumped up and saw how the car suddenly jerked to one side and controlled itself.

_What could be happening?_

The car stopped and saw Lucky and Kobra get out and throw open the back door.

They pulled out..._Fun Ghoul?_

_Where'd they find him?_

"Open the door!" Yelled Kobra.

I ran to unlock the Diner's doors.

"What happened?" Asked Ray

"We found Fun," said Lydia.

"Guys, can we talk in private? Leave Fun here," said Mikey.  
\----------

"Guys, what the fuck happened with Fun?"

"Well, we spotted him with Korse at the motel. He was wearing this wolf head and was unconscious. We heard Korse saying it was some sort of 'memory warping' thing. He also said he would've needed to have it on a while longer to work, so we busted in and got him out"

"We need to be cautious and keep Fun away from us. We need to use our Killjoy names 24/7 and avoid speaking of future missions in front of him as a precaution. Be careful about what you say in front of him, we don't know what they did to him. And _most_ importantly, we use Cyanide and Undead to talk to Ray and Mikey, we cannot risk BL:ind finding out these two are alive."

We nodded our heads in understanding.

"Whatcha talking about?"

We all jumped hearing his voice.

Frank was in the doorway, a smirk on his face.

"Nothing, just planning how we're gonna train these two," said Gerard, pointing at Mikey and Ray.

"Newbies?" He asked.

"Yea, this is Cyanide Grenade," I said pointing to Mikey, "and Undead Zombie," pointing at Ray.

"So were just gonna replace Ray, Mikey and Danny with these guys and the girls? Whatever happened to honor their memory til the end?!" Frank just exploded in rage.

"Fr-Fun! Shut up! These two are very special and Dr. D gave us _specific_ orders to make these two part of what's left of the Fab Four. He also told us to bring Red, Siren and Queen in with us, for Luck's sake."

"Alright, I'll be in my room if you need me," said Fun, then he left.

"See what I mean?" Said Gerard, "He's not himself, usually he begs for people to stay but he's doing the _opposite._"

"We'll keep a close eye on him," said Ray.


	21. Shatter Points/The End Of Us All

**Danny/Ghoul's POV**

_Where am I?_

"Good, he's finally awake."

I was forcefully pulled up. I looked at who was doing this.

Korse....No.

_Sir._

"Sorry sir, I don't know what happened. What did I miss?"

"The Killjoys have escaped and you had been brainwashed by those tyrants. We recovered you during their escape, but you were left for dead by them. You need to execute them _all _to make up for your mutiny."

"Yes sir!" I said.

"We found their precious Diner in Zone 4. Take some S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W units with you, they are more efficient than those Draculoids."

"There was another, wasn't there?"

"Yes Moonlight Ghoul, he is known as Fun Ghoul. He is to be, as the Rebels say, _ghosted _since his service is coming to a close."

"I will leave as soon as possible then?"

"Wait until the signal is given. Until then, you are free to go."

I saluted Korse and left. I smirked at finally being able to put an end to the Killjoys. Thinking about it though, hurt my heart. I don't know why. No one had significance to me. I held no attachment to any of them. Though, there is a name that tugs at the back of my skull.

_Lydia...Lydia what?_

I couldn't think of her last name. I know it was like Mavis or something.

I went to the Better Living Recovery and looked for anything that had to do with that name.

I logged onto a computer and searched the records by typing in 'L-y-d-i-a'.

Only one result popped up.

**Battery City Residents:**  
**_D-1307_** \- _Lydia Johanna Fayris_

That was her name. I clicked on the result and was met with her information.

** _Lydia J. Fayris_ **   
_Blood Type: O+_   
_Age: unknown, around 24_   
_Weight: 113_   
_Height: 5'3_   
_Eye Color: Brown_   
_Hair Color: Dark Brown_   
_D.O.B: unknown_

_Bio: Survivor of Fires of 2012. Commonly seen with S-2619, Daniel Andrew Evans._ _Disappeared from Battery City on the Ninth day of the Fourth month of 2018, presumed deceased. No body recovered._

There was a picture attached of her. She was beautiful. It made me wonder who this 'Daniel Evans' was. I entered his Identification code into the system and there was also a result.

**Battery City Residents:**  
**_S-2619_** \- _Daniel Andrew Evans_

I clicked on that and was met with similar information from Lydia's.

** _Daniel Andrew Evans_ **   
_Blood Type: AB+_   
_Age: unknown, around 25_   
_Weight: 124_   
_Height: 5'6_   
_Eye Color: Brown_   
_Hair Color: Dark Brown_   
_D.O.B: unknown_

_Bio: Survivor of Fires of 2012. Commonly seen with D-1307, Lydia Johanna Fayris. Disappeared from Battery City on the Ninth day of the Fourth month of 2018, presumed deceased. No body recovered._

The attached picture was of me.

I wanted so bad to tell Korse but something inside me told me not to, so I kept it a secret.  
_______________  
**Fun/Frank's POV**

Pathetic fools...

Their rebellion will fall and Better Living Industries will take over. Nothing they can do will stop it.

The remainder of the Fabulous Four, Party Poison has recruited 2 new Killjoys to make up for his loss. Too bad he doesn't know that I'm no longer part of his little battle.

Death to the Killjoys.

I found out they're suspicious of me. They might know the plan, but they don't know who else is playing this little game.

Moonlight Ghoul is a part of this too. He is to bring an ambush to the Diner and execute _all _of the Killjoys.

All I have to do is wait for their most vulnerable time and then begin their demise.


	22. Where Truth Lies In Darkness

**\---Two Months Later---**

**Lydia/Lucky's POV**

It was hard to keep ourselves from accidentally informing Fun of our plans.

Ray almost gave away the location of Red and Queen's bunker. He played it off saying it was a memory of an old place from the years before BL/ind.

Frank began to act really strange too; he'd say 'yes sir' and 'as you wish' at random times.

He'd wake up screaming at night. Things like 'leave me alone', 'die fuckers die', and 'dirty savages'. It scared us to hell and back. We'd have to wake him up at times and he's look at us if we were his worst nightmare.

The only thing that made that whole ordeal tolerable was Mikey.

We came up with a plan to go on 'supply runs' when we actually needed it or needed to talk to Dr. Death Defying. We were like secret spies for the Killjoys.

We told Dr. Death to come over to check on Fun. He came over a couple of hours later.

We heard a van pull up and heard a voice.

"Hello? Killjoys inside! It's Barren Mercy and Toxic Hailstorm, Dr. Death's with us!"

Gerard and I ran to the door to let them in and help Dr. D get inside. The Killjoys were two males: one was tall, had shaggy dark brown hair and a large forehead (just an observation) and the other was short (not Frank short), had blonde/golden hair and glasses on.

"Hey there, I'm Barren Mercy!" Said the tall one.

"Hi, I'm Toxic Hailstorm," said Blondie.

"Lucky Rabbit, at your service," I introduced myself.

"Party Poison, nice to meet you!" Said Gee.

We helped get Dr. D down and Mercy wheeled him inside. Suddenly, a strong gust of wind blew outside and flung sand at our faces.

"Someone close the goddamn door for Pete's sake!" Yelled Mercy.

"Calm down Bren, I got it," said Toxic as he ran to the door.

"It's just a door," said Gerard.

"He doesn't like to talk about it," said Toxic.

Dr. Death spoke up, "So what's wrong with Fun?"

"He hasn't been himself since Kobra and I found him," I said, "It's scaring us."

"Specifically, night tremors and delusions. He says things in his sleep and randomly when he's awake," added Gerard.

"What happened when you found him, Lucky?" Asked Dr. Death.

"Korse was there, and--" I began.

"Well there's the problem! The bastard did something to Fun Ghoul, and Moonlight as well, you can't trust 'em!" Said Dr. Death, "Do you have a metal detector by any chance?"

"I think there's one in the Trans Am...why?" I asked.

~ ~~ ~~~ ~~ ~

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

The metal detector went going crazy when we entered Fun's room, and practically exploded when he held it up to Fun.

"There's some kind of chip in his head, giving orders to him from Better Living."

We weren't fast enough to react when Fun suddenly shot up and stunned us and injected something into Party, Mercy, Toxic and I.

I was hoping for Mikey and Ray to come in but I think they were drugged by Fun.

Darkness consumed me.

_It's all my fault..._


	23. Your Twisted Mind and My Past

**Brendon/Mercy's POV**

What the hell?!

Fun Ghoul fucking _shot _us and drugged Patrick and I.

Along with Party Poison and Lucky Rabbit...

I came back to consciousness and saw we were moved to a BL/ind base outside Zone 3.

I tried to move but noticed that we were all tied up.

Fun Ghoul was laid back and sitting in a chair.

"Mercy, isn't it? You're awake, I wanna ask you some questions if you don't mind."

"Fuck you!" I said.

He grabbed a syringe and injected me with something and I became dizzy.

"I'm going to ask you questions and you _are_ going to answer. First question: where is Dr. Death's base located?"

"Zone 4, just off Route Guano."

_What the fuck did I just do?_

"What are your real names? Yours, Toxic's, Lucky's, and the Fabulous Four's."

Before I could answer, Party spoke.

"He won't answer your question dumbass, he's stronger than your drugs!"

"Brendon..," I said, I succumbed to the drugs, "Toxic is Patrick, but I don't know the others."

Fun smirked, Party just stared at me in shock.

"Good little Killjoy," said Fun as lifted his gun.

He shot at me.

Party lunged and pushed me out of the way, resulting with the bullet striking his shoulder.

I wanted to do something about it and help them get out.

"I forgive you wanting to kill me. You've shown me what I need to become to win this war. I want to join BL/ind."

"Mercy are you insane?"

I ignored him.

"Just do me one thing to show it," Fun smirked.

"Anything," I said.

"Kill them all."

He untied me and handed me his gun.

"Without hesitation," I nodded.

I fiddled with the gun to make it knock whoever pulled the trigger unconscious.

"Sorry for taking a while, I can't feel my hands. You want to shoot one of them? You know, so you get a thrill. Just one, I'll do the others."

Fun took the gun from me, looked at it suspiciously, shrugged it off and aimed at Lucky.

"Korse _does_ hate traitors," said Fun.

He pulled the trigger and was shocked unconscious. After that, I tied Fun up.

I smirked and began to untie the others.

Toxic first, then Party and Lucky.

"Lucky?!" Said Party, "Are you okay?"

"She's still out from the drugs," said Toxic, "It'll be a while before she wakes up."

"I'll carry her to the Diner then," Party carried Lucky bridal-style and headed to the door.

"I'll get Fun," I said.

~ ~~ ~~~ ~~ ~

We put Fun in the kitchen and tied him in a chair.

We did what had to be done.

We barricaded the doors and windows after we got Dr. Death to a group of Killjoys in a remote bunker in Zone 5.

Toxic and I helped Party and Lucky as well as five other Killjoys hold up the Diner.

Three Killjoys named Electrostatic Siren, Red Cocoa and Monster Queen guarded Fun Ghoul while two others named Cyanide Grenade and Undead Zombie guarded the front doors with Toxic and I.

"So, what's you guys' stories?" Asked Cyanide.

** _Let her go!_ **

** _Brendon!_ **

** _Walk away from us and she dies, your choice._ **

** _Leave me, just go, you have a life ahead of you!_ **

I walked away from that question and sat at a booth in the corner and laid my head in my arms.

_I don't want to relive that..._

__________________   
**Patrick/Toxic's POV**

I saw how Brendon reacted after Cyanide asked the question.

_If he doesn't want to tell his story, I'll do it. Spare him of the pain._

"Was it something I said?" Asked Cyanide.

"It's a long story, his backstory actually."

"I'm guessing he's been through a lot to have reacted like that," said Undead.

"Yeah, I found the poor guy roaming the border between Zones 1 and 2. I couldn't leave him, so I took him in as my brother and that's how it's been."

They asked about his story, which I told them.

\----------------

** _\---2016---_ **

_He told me everything..._

_He started his story before the Fires of 2012. He was attempting to make music and moved to LA. There, he met his fiancée, Alexandria. He immediately knew she was the love of his life and they became inseparable. Then, when the Fires destroyed everything, he had no choice but to live in Battery City so that they could both survive._

_It was a couple months ago, around the time of February. Brendon got back from working at the Better Living Tech Building, he worked as a repairman for the Drac branch of the corporation. He had avoided being put on the pill, along with Alexandria, by avoiding a social life with the workers and Drain-Brains. He got home and discovered two Dracs had restrained Alex and gagged her. Korse was standing off to the side._

_"Mr. Urie, it seems there have been charges placed against you. You will be brought in for questioning."_

_He felt a blow to the side of his head as a S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W knocked him unconscious._

_He then proceeded to tell me about how he woke up in a chair, Korse across from him._

_Alex had a ray gun held to her neck._

_"What do you know of the Killjoys?"_

_Brendon was held aback, "I know that they are terrorists, nothin else I swear!"_

_"Well, it seems as though we have to take matters into out own hands," Korse smiled._

_They shot Alex in the shoulder._

_"I'm telling the truth! I'm not what they think I am. Now let her go!"_

_"Brendon, just go! I'll be okay," said Alex._

_"Leave us and she dies," said Korse._

_"Brendon! Don't listen to him!" Yelled Alex._

_"Walk away from us and she dies, your choice."_

_"Leave me, just go. You have a whole life ahead of you!"_

_Brendon looked at her, mouthed 'I love you' and ran right out of BL/ind Headquarters and out of Battery City._

_Last thing he heard as he left the room was Alex's scream and a ray gun go off..._

_\--------------------_

"No wonder he doesn't like talking about it," said Cyanide, leaning against the wall.

"Yeah," I said.

"What about you?" Asked Undead.

I turned to look at them.

"Well..."


	24. Never Forget

**Patrick/Toxic's POV**

**_[_****_Flashback_****_]_**  
**_December 31st, 2011, 11:35pm_**  
_"Where are we _going_, Pete?" I asked from the passenger seat._

_"I wanted to take you guys to this really cool place," answered Pete, glancing at Joe, Andy and I._

_~ ~~ ~~~ ~~ ~_   
** _11:54pm_ **   
_"We're here," said Pete, getting out of the car._

_We followed and saw him stop at a safe distance of the cliff._

_We got closer to him and we were able to see all of Los Angeles._

_"Make a wish on the new year, and blow a kiss at the methane skies," said Pete._

** _(11:57pm)_ **   
** _For peace, everyone, everywhere, forever..._ **

_Then, I felt a cool metal being pressed against my back, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Joe and Andy in the same position as me._

_"What's happening? PETE?!" Joe wondered._

_"The world's gonna end this year, and I'm doing this to _save _you!" Answered Pete._

** _(11:58pm)_ **   
_I looked behind me at the man who had me at gunpoint, he was dressed in all white and had a vampire mask on. The guys doing the same to Joe and Andy looked the same as this guy._

_"We are Better Living Industries, we will cure you, we will protect you as you will us," said a bald headed man as he stepped forward._

** _11:59pm_ **   
_"Thank you Mr. Wentz, you will be rewarded," said the bald man._

_"Reward? For what?" Asked Pete._

_"For giving us guinea pigs to test the Miracle Pill on," he smiled, "and here's the reward."_

** _January 1, 2012, 12:00am_ **   
_A shot rang out._

_Pete clutched his heart, blood pouring over his hand and clothes and he stumbled back a little too far and fell forever..._

_"PETE!!" I cried._

_Fireworks went off all around us as the world celebrated a new year, while we remained in shock of losing a friend, a _brother_._

_Then, I felt something strike my head and I blacked out._

_~ ~~ ~~~ ~~ ~_

_I woke in a dimly-lit room chained to a corner. I saw Joe and Andy across from me._

_"Guys!" I yelled._

_Andy looked up, "Patrick? Is that you?"_

_"Yeah, it's me. Joe?!"_

_"Patrick? You're alive!" I heard Joe laugh in relief._

_I noticed that no one has come in or out, so I grabbed a crowbar that was within my feet's reach, kicked it towards my hands and attempted to break the chain._

_It took a few minutes and Joe looked up as he heard the chain clatter on the ground._

_I went to Joe first and broke his bindings and then did the same to Andy._

_"Let's get outta here," said Joe._

_As we headed towards the door, three vampire masked men appeared._

_"You will _not _leave, Korse would like to talk to you."_

_~ ~~ ~~~ ~~ ~_

_"I'd like to make you the offer of a lifetime," said Korse._

_"Like how Pete died doing the same thing? No thanks!" Spat Andy._

_"We'll see. Take them to their quarters," said Korse, and two vampire masked men grabbed Andy and I, leaving Joe in the same room as the psychotic man._

_We were taken to another room which was more comfortable than being chained to a wall._

_There were two sets of bunk beds and I took the bottom bunk and Andy took the top._

_And I soon fell asleep._

_~ ~~ ~~~ ~~ ~_

_When I woke up, I noticed Joe in the bottom bunk of the other bed._

_I went to wake up Andy, but he was nowhere to be found._

_I tried entertaining myself for a while. Then, after a couple of hours, Andy came back. I told him Joe had returned but he ignored me._

_I tried getting him to talk but he said that Korse wanted to talk to me and that was it._

_~ ~~ ~~~ ~~ ~_

_"Didn't think you'd come Mr. Stump."_

_I sat down across from Korse, cautious about my surroundings._

_"I'd like to strike a deal with you," he said, "Your help for your friends' lives."_

_"Help with what?"_

_"The Miracle Pill," Korse explained, "It changes you for the better, controls your emotions for you, and other wondrous things. But, we need to see it in action. We don't know the consequences which is why we need to test it."_

_"Do I have to make a decision _now_?" I asked._

_"You have until 3 days after the apocalypse, which is a couple months from now."_

_I sighed, "I'll take that time."_

_~ ~~ ~~~ ~~ ~_   
** _Sometime April..._ **   
_Joe and Andy were gone which meant Korse hadn't kept his promise and that they made the deal to become his puppets._

_They both were very different from back then. They don't speak to me or each other anymore._

_I think BL/ind _is _the end of the world. I've heard plans to cause a food and water shortage then bomb all of the major cities and capitals._

_I don't want some corporation running the country (maybe the world) with a tyrannical rule and its citizens as their slaves._

_I don't want to end up like them, I'll avenge Pete's death and find a way to take them down, I'll find others to help too. I'll leave this dystopia the last day of the deal, while probably millions _ _were sealing their fates walking into the newly named Battery City._

_~ ~~ ~~~ ~~ ~_

_As I suspected, Better Living caused the apocalypse. People came pouring in, wanting to have a second chance at living._

_Two days passed and I decided to run away._

_As the people came, I snuck out and ran into the desert._

_I met Dr. Death when Show Pony found me wandering Zone 2 and took me in._

_I learned how to be a Killjoy and I became Toxic Hailstorm._

_A couple years later, I found Brendon in Zone 3. It reminded me of when Show Pony found me and I took pity on Brendon and took him in. We became inseparable._

** _[End Of Flashback]_ **


	25. Let Me Stand By Your Side

**Mikey/Kobra's POV**

Toxic finished telling his and Mercy's stories. They both have been through a lot which gave me an even bigger reason to want to take down BL/ind quickly.

I told Toxic and Jet that I'd be right back and went to find Lucky.

I went into the room that became ours and looked for the wooden box she possessed.

I found it under her pillow and opened it and searched for the small things that could make her life better.

I closed the box and put it back. I found her in the garage with Party.

I looked at Party and smiled, he knew what was going to happen and took Lucky's hands. She flinched at the sudden gesture and he looked at her and smiled.

"You'll always be family," said Party, "No matter what happens."

She looked confused by what Party meant but before she could say anything, I got down on one knee and held out her mother's ring.

"I can't hold this feeling back anymore. I've loved you since you befriended me in New Jersey all those years ago. Lucky Rabbit, will you marry me?"

She was shocked and began to cry. She nodded.

"Yes."

I put the ring on her finger and hugged her.

I saw Party smirk from the corner of my eye.

~ ~~ ~~~ ~~ ~

Jet came rushing in.

"They're coming."

We looked out the windows and saw so many BL/ind cars which meant a lot of Dracs and S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W/S were coming too.

We heard ray guns go off and I felt someone shaking me.

"Wake up!"

\------------

I saw Party.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Lucky said yes and you fainted right after you put the ring on her," he laughed.

"Really?" I asked, rubbing my neck.

"Yep," he said, popping the 'p', "You wanna tell everyone else?"

"Yeah, after tomorrow maybe," I said.

"Don't wait, things could happen between now and tomorrow. Don't wait til then."

"We need assistance up here! We have company!"

Party and I went to join the others by the door.

"It's an ambush led by a  
S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W, but Toxic thinks the leader's in the middle of the army," said Jet.

"Alright, listen up! Battle plan," I said. "You guys will help me hold up the Diner. Siren, Red and Queen will protect Fun Ghoul. Any complications and we all protect Fun."

They all nodded.

"Killjoys! Make some noise!" Yelled Lucky.

We ran out and stood in V formation facing the vans full of Dracs and 'Crows. Two motorcycles appeared at the front line and parked. Korse and a 'Crow got off and started toward us.

"Lucky Rabbit, so good to see you!" Yelled the S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W.

He sounded familiar.

"Who are you?!" She called back.

"None of your business, little lady!" Said the 'Crow.

"We know about your sabotage, what'd you do to Fun?!"

"We simply gave him a good reason to rebel against you," said Korse.

Lucky then grabbed her knife and threw it at Korse. He merely moved out of the way and the knife clattered.

The 'Crow picked it up and looked at it.

"It'd suck if I killed you with your own weapon."

I stepped in front of Lucky and saw the 'Crow's grip tighten.

_I hope you're ready for a fire fight, cause the devil's got your number now..._   
_They say_   
_We're never leaving this place behind, but if you sing these words we'll never die..._

The sound of ray guns being shot echoed across the Zones.

And the fight started...


	26. Save Yourself, I'll Hold Them Back

**Gerard/Party's POV**

The fight started.

It was insane, but I blacked out.

~ ~~ ~~~ ~~ ~

"Good to see you're awake!" Said Fun with amusement in his voice.

I found myself in a cell, Jet Star with me. Kobra and Lucky were across from each other in different cells, Mercy and Queen with them respectively. Red and Toxic were in the cell across from me.

I didn't see Siren though, I wondered where she was...

"What happened?" I asked Fun.

"They drugged you all and brought you to Battery, freeing me in the process," He smirked and looked to Lucky, "Korse's been after that one for so long, I'm surprised she's still breathing but I'm hoping she bleeds."

"Where's the 'Crow?" I heard Jet ask.

"Jet Star! You're awake," stated Fun, and my blood ran cold.

Then a loud bang was heard and we saw Siren and Show Pony burst in. Siren stunned Fun Ghoul and Show Pony unlocked all of the cells. Jet and I rushed out and got everyone else out. I got Kobra out and he woke up not long after.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Long story short, we got drugged and we're in Battery. Now, go get your fiancée," I told him.

Everyone looked at us, well, Kobra as he carried a still knocked out Lucky.

"Yes, I did it, okay?! Now grab Fun and let's go!"

I grabbed Fun and tossed him over my shoulder. During that time, Mercy, Red and Queen woke up.

"Patrick Stump, long time no see!" Yelled a new voice.

Toxic froze.

"Hit a nerve there? Good. You're _all_ coming with us."

Just then, 3 more 'Crows appeared and surrounded us. We had no choice but to go with them, the drugs had drained most of us.

~ ~~ ~~~ ~~ ~

"Korse would like a word with you all," Said a 'Crow, "But he'd like Mr. Urie first along with his partner."

Toxic and Mercy stood up and went in.

"So Cy, you actually did it didn't you?" Asked Jet.

"Yeah, it was overwhelming at first but we'll tie the knot when we get home."

Then, a scream was heard, Mercy's. We ran towards the door and burst in to see Toxic keeping Mercy from blowing Korse's head off and onto the walls.

"You BASTARD! Where is she?!" He yelled.

"Nowhere you'll ever find her, and when you do, it'll be after you've done something regretful," His horrid face produced a wicked smile and looked to our group.

"And now, it's time for the Killjoys to fall."

We heard a bang and saw a 'Crow drop. We dashed out and looked for an exit. We ran and ran. Kobra kept a tight grip on Lucky and I held on to Ghoul.

"What's happening?" I heard Lucky say.

We paused a moment to let Kobra put Lucky down and help her steady herself.

"Long story but we're in a hurry," I said.

She nodded in understanding and we continued our escape. Not long after, I spotted an exit.

But I heard a ray gun being shot and the next thing I knew, a burning pain hits my foot and I stumble, Fun falling off my shoulders in the process.

"Party! They're here!"

I grabbed Fun and ignoring the pain coursing through my foot and handed him to Show Pony telling him and Siren to go get the Trans Am and maybe his van and come pick us up by the tunnel.

"Kobra, hold on!" Yelled Jet.

The 'Crows from earlier showed up.

"I guess today is a good day! Both Jet Star _and _the Kobra Kid are alive? Looks like Korse'll forgive you for your failure to kill them the first time, 2619," laughed another.

"Shut it 4931! Let's just finish 'em off," said 2619, "5382 will stay here and 2934 and I will retrieve Fun Ghoul!"

The two 'Crows left, running after Show Pony. I hauled myself up and tried to ignore the pain in my foot. I went to Kobra and Lucky.

"Alright you two, get ready to run outside when Show Pony and Siren arrive. But right now, we need to defend ourselves."

Jet pulled out his ray gun but just as he was doing that...


	27. Will You Remember Me? Or Is It 'So Long and Goodnight?'

**Gerard/Party's POV**

_I'll tell you all how the story ends,_   
_Where the good guys die,_   
_And the bad guys win,_   
_Who cares?_

_It ain't about all the friends you made or the graffiti they write on your grave._

A shot was heard.

Kobra began to scream.

Lucky fell to the ground clutching her chest, gasping for breath.

He ran to her side, so did I.

Jet went on a rampage, killing every Drac and S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W in sight, tears running down his face.

"Hold on Luck, it's gonna be okay, I promise," Kobra said to her, trying to lift her up bridal style, resulting with her screaming in pain.

"It's not, Kobra, I know it," she struggled to say. She smiled sadly, tears falling. Her clothes were beginning to smell of blood.

He held her hand and I protected Kobra and Lucky by shooting at the Draculoids and  
S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W/S.

Red and Queen went hand-to-hand with some Dracs. Mercy and Toxic were trying to help take out the Dracs but 4931 and 5382 grabbed Toxic and pinned him against the wall.

Mercy grabbed 5382 and tried to pull him off resulting with his mask coming off.

Toxic went from being afraid to almost in tears and angry.

"ANDY!" He screamed.

He pulled 4932's off too and his eyes went wide in horror.

"Joe?!"

"They're not here, try again later," smirked Andy.

Mercy saw Toxic in his predicament and didn't hesitate. He shot Andy and Joe. Their bodies falling to the floor.

"Who else is here?!" Asked Mercy.

Then, a Drac grabbed him in a headlock. He struggled to get loose and succeeded. He shot the Drac and unmasked it. He went pale.

"What've I done? Alex, I'm sorry."

I looked at Kobra and Lucky. She was getting paler by the second. I then heard two engines getting closer.

"Guys! Let's go!" I yelled, "Kobra, Lucky, go ahead, we'll cover you."

Kobra picked up Lucky, who was still in a lot of pain and carried her out.

"Jet, Queen, come on!"

"Party, I got the door!" Screamed Jet.

I ran out and helped Jet barricade the exit. We then ran to Show Pony's van. We would've gone in the Trans Am but it was kinda packed with Queen, Red, Mercy, Toxic and Siren. Kobra, Jet, Lucky, Pony and I were in the van with a tied up, still unconscious Fun.

We sped out of Battery and headed to the Diner. When we got there, we helped get Lucky in and into the room she shared with Kobra. When we opened the door, 5382 and 2619 were waiting for us.

"What? No 'Honey, I'm home'? Lucky I'm appalled." Snickered 2619.

"Ghoul?" She asked weakly.

2619, I mean Ghoul pulled out his ray gun and pointed it at Kobra.

"I heard the news, congrats. Let me give you a gift," he smirked.

"Let us through, Ghoul. She's hurt."

I saw the Crow hesitate and I quickly shot at him, setting my gun for stun in the process. He fell and the other 'Crow pulled out his gun and I shot him, quickly setting it to kill.

Kobra put Lucky on the bed, not caring the blood was staining the sheets. Jet went to help assess the wound.

"Lung, she's lost a lung. She can't breathe properly. Damn it! Someone get me a thick cloth, water, and help me put pressure on this!"

Siren and Show Pony dragged Ghoul and the dead Crow out of the room. I called Kobra to talk in private.

"Mikey, calm down. It's not helping."

"Sorry," he started, "It's just, I can't lose her, Gee. She's my world, you know that."

Then, I came to a realization. We took too long to get here, the obstacles, the loss of time, the location of the wound, us forgetting to try to stop the excessively bleeding wound.

_She was gonna die..._

"Shit."

"Gerard?" He asked worriedly, "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry Mikes, you have to do it now. If you don't, you will never be able to again," I said, tears already coming down my face.

Andrea showed up in the doorway.

"We're losing her, she wants to see you two."

Mikey and I shared a soulful look and went in, preparing for the worst.

"Mikey?" Lydia called from the bed.

"Yeah, I'm here." Said Mikey, fighting back tears.

"Let's get married, yeah? Right now, with all my friends, my Killjoy family, and you and Gee. Nothing fancy, okay?" She said weakly.

Mikey nodded.

Mercy came forward.

"I'll get ya started. Alright?"

She nodded, "Yeah, thanks Mercy."

"Call me Brendon, that's Patrick over there."

Toxic nodded.

~ ~~ ~~~ ~~ ~

"Michael James Way, do you take Lydia Johanna as your bride? To have and to hold? To love each other for the rest of eternity?"

"I do," said Mikey, putting the ring on her finger.

"Lydia Johanna Fayris, do you take Michael James as your husband? To love him for the rest of eternity?"

"I do," she said, putting the ring on his finger.

_I love you_, she mouthed softly. And Mikey smiled.

"With the power vested in me, blah blah blah, kiss already!"

Mikey kissed her passionately. When they broke apart, she was gone.

Mikey broke, and we all exited the room to give him some space. When I went to the garage (where Siren had tied up Danny and Frank), I saw Frank was awake.

"What've you done?" I asked him.

"Whoa, dude, slow down. What's going on? And why do you look like you've been to someone's funeral?"

The drugs wore off. I went and untied him.

"Come on, you'll find out."

He got up and we went to the dining room, where everyone else was.

"Party! Behind you!" Yelled Siren.

"Wait, guys. STOP!" I yelled.

Fun looked confused.

I ran a hand through my hair, "They wore off, he doesn't remember anything."

Kobra came out from the room, looking terrible. I went over to him.

"You okay?"

He shook his head and put something in my hand.

Her ring.

"I miss her."

"I do too Mikey. Hey, why don't you go talk to Ray, he's feeling like shit. I'm gonna go see her."

I signaled for Frank to come with me. We went to where Lydia was. Frank was shocked seeing her.

"She's, she's gone?" He asked, tears welling in his eyes.

I nodded, wiping away the tears.

"Did _I _do this?" He asked, looking at Lydia with sadness in his eyes.

"No, Korse's 'Crows did. She was strong til the very end. She went happy," I said.

"How do you know that? She could've gone in agony," mumbled Fun.

"Mikey married her minutes before she passed."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Loud noises and screaming came from the direction of the dining room.

We ran to see what was happening. We saw Danny and Mikey being held back by Ray and Patrick respectively.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Yelled Mikey.

"What've _I _done?! What has happened to make you hate my fucking guts?!"

"What's going on?!" I asked.

"Danny's awake and Mikey's pissed, he blames him for her and wants to kill him. Danny doesn't remember much and is trying to understand," said Queen.

"Ray, let Danny go. And you," I said pointing at Danny, "Come on, I have to talk to you."

Ray let Danny go and he followed Frank and I. We went back to Mikey's room.

"Go in, you'll find out everything."

He looked hesitant but did so. Not 10 seconds later...

"No!"

His screams echoed throughout the Diner.

~ ~~ ~~~ ~~ ~

"I talked to Mikey, he understands now that you _and _Frank had no idea. We're all just happy you're both back. If you want to talk to him, say sorry, he'll listen."

Danny nodded and went to Mikey.

As he did that, I asked Riley, Andrea, Brendon and Patrick to help me get Lydia ready for her funeral.


	28. To The End

**Mikey/Kobra's POV**

Danny came and stood next to me.

"You must've really loved her," he said.

"Didn't we all?" I said.

"I'm sorry for everything, I tried fighting it and it was hell. I wish I could've done something about it. Now she's gone, and I never got to say goodbye," he said, starting to cry.

"If it means anything, I forgive you," I told him.

"Guys! We're ready," said Gerard, looking at me mostly.

~ ~~ ~~~ ~~ ~

I never let her go, I broke down and they fought to restrain me when we had her cremated in the middle of the desert.

I kept her wedding band to remind myself of her. I was at least happy about her becoming mine in her final moments.

** _Lydia Johanna Way..._ **

Then, a guitar started playing and Gerard began to sing.

_"I never said I'd lie and wait forever_

_If I died, we'd be together_

_I can't always just forget her_

_But she could try_

_At the end of the world_

_Or the last thing I see_

_You are_

_Never coming home_

_Never coming home_

_Could I? Should I?_

_And all the things that you never ever told me_

_And all the smiles that are never ever..._

_Ever..._

_Get the feeling that you're never_

_All alone and I remember now_

_At the top of my lungs in my arms she dies_

_She dies_

_At the end of the world_

_Or the last thing I see_

_You are_

_Never coming home_

_Never coming home_

_Could I? Should I?_

_And all the things that you never ever told me_

_And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me_

_Never coming home _

_Never coming home_

_Could I? Should I?_

_And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me_

_For all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me_

_If I fall_

_If I fall (down)_

_At the end of the world_

_Or the last thing I see_

_You are_

_Never coming home_

_Never coming home_

_Never coming home_

_Never coming home_

_And all the things that you never ever _   
_told me_

_And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me_

_Never coming home_

_Never coming home_

_Could I? Should I?_

_And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me_

_For all the ghosts that are never gonna."_

When she was nothing but ash, we put her ashes in the same box she brought with her all those years ago. I took out everything that was in it previously and placed it all in another box.

We buried Lydia someplace we could remember when we defeated BL/ind. We would grab the box of ashes and place her in a marked grave along with the other box.

Riley and Andrea came over.

"We're sorry for how we treated you when we first ran into you," said Riley, looking at Danny.

"On behalf of the both of us, we forgive you," he said.

The girls turned to me. Andrea spoke up.

"Well...Riley and I are gonna head back to Zone 2 cause it seems our job is done here."

I nodded, and we all said our farewells and they walked off.

Danny then looked at me, handed me something and walked off into the desert.

I looked down and it was a letter.

I went to my room and opened it.

_Mikey,_   
_I noticed the rings. Congrats. You're a very lucky man. I gave this to you because I realized I have a lot to think about. I needed to be by myself for a while. There are things I need to reflect on that are about what I've done for the last few months or so. I'll miss you all but you're the one that needs to know the most._

_Gerard,_   
_You've been so kind to Lydia and I since you found us both. Thank you for your hospitality. Forgive me for the pain I caused you. I'm sorry for leaving without saying anything, Mikey will explain._

_Ray,_   
_You've been an awesome brother to Lydia and I. Without you, who knows what would've happened if it was just Mikey who disappeared all those months ago. Your music had filled the Diner everyday and was something I'd always look forward to listening to. Thanks for being there when _ _we _ _needed you most._ _ And thank you for at least trying to help save her earlier._

_Frank,_   
_You little troublemaker. I'm gonna miss pulling pranks with you._ _ Thanks for being what Lydia needed after losing her family in the Fires. You're what she would've wanted her brother to grow up like._

_To the Killjoys:_   
_There aren't enough words to express my feelings. Thank you for finding us when we really needed it a little more than 2 years ago. Thank you for never giving up on us. Thank you for showing me a purpose for this life. I hope to see you all on the other side after we achieve our mission._

_Your friend to the end,_   
_ Moonlight Ghoul _   
_ (Daniel Evans) _

_~ ~~ ~~~ ~~ ~_   
**Third Person POV**

**_-In a Radio Station in Zone 4-_**  
A middle-aged man in a wheelchair wheels himself to the console, turns on his equipment and says into the microphone...

_"_ _We lost a faithful Killjoy yesterday. Lucky Rabbit, now the late spouse of the very alive Kobra Kid. Yes, you heard that right. The two psychotic Killjoys, Jet Star and the Kobra Kid faked their deaths and went under the aliases Undead Zombie and Cyanide Grenade respectively. Please, give the Fab Four your condolences and messages of hope..._

_Well Killjoys, leave behind your masks. Peel off all your leather. Burn your fingerprints and stop shooting your ray guns. A new era is almost here. Now, it's time to move on to something bigger and better. So long and goodnight, and never stop running."_

He took a deep breath and finished his dialogue.

_"This is Dr. Death Defying, signing off..."_

**________________**   
**[A\N] Thank you all for ** **practically ** **1K reads on this fanfic. The last ** **part of Dr. Death's ** **dialogue is actually from this picture/post I saw on Instagram. Whoever originally wrote this, I loved it and ** **it ** **went along ** **perfectly ** **with the whole storyline of the series.**

**You read it correctly, I said 'series'. I'll explain in the next little update.**

**Here is the picture I got the dialogue from:**

**This isn't the end.**

**Til next time:**  
🍀🐰** LkyRbt**


End file.
